The Final Task
by XiaoLing
Summary: Syaoran is sent to Japan to do his final task. What is it? To get the clow cards away from a certain girl, Sakura Kinomoto, and kill her after. What will happen if he falls in love with her? Or will he kill her anyways?
1. The Task

  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
****

**The Final Task**   
**--*The Task*--**

  
****

Yelan looked at her son sternly. *He is now ready for his final task.* She cleared her throat and her son looked up from his day dreaming. "XiaoLang, you are going to Tomoeda, Japan for your final task. If you suceed, you will become the new leader of the Li Clan." 

XiaoLang aka Syaoran, nodded. "And what is my task?" 

"The Clow Cards dear. They belong to us, the Li Clan, because we are direct descedents of Clow Reed himself." Yelan explained. "But somehow, the Clow Book is in the wrong hands of a girl in Japan. You must get all the cards back from this girl before she turns 16. For when she turns 16, she is officially the card mistress, and we will not have that!" 

"Is that all?" 

"And you must kill the girl." 

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Why do I need to kill someone?" 

"Because then there should be no chance that anyone will come and take the cards away from us again. Got that XiaoLang?" 

Syaoran nodded and started to leave when his mother spoke up again. 

"Your flight is leaving today at 9:00 pm. I suggest you start packing." Yelan said in a colder tone. "Don't have mercy, and don't let your heart soften."   
  


"I'm getting dizzy Sakura!" 

Sakura giggled and stopped swinging Kero around in circles. "I'm just so happy today Kero!" 

"And why are you so happy?" 

"Tomoyo and I are going to the new carnival that opened last Monday! It's going to be awesome!" Sakura clapped her hands together. 

Kero's eyes had stars in them. "Sakura? Would you be so kind in bringing me along?" 

"So you can raid the food stands?" 

"Excatly." 

Sakura thought for a moment, but smiled and said, "Ok, I'll bring you along!" 

"OH YEAH!!! I LOVE YOU SAKURA!!!" Kero flew over to her and gave her his best hug he could manage with his paws. 

"But, of course you have to stay silent, and stay in my bag at most times. Ok?" 

Kero nodded and flew into Sakura's book bag and pretended he was a stuffed animal. 

Sakura giggled. 

"Hey squirt, your friend is here!" Touya called from downstairs. 

Sakura swung the bag around her shoulder and ran down the stairs. "Bye oni-chan (brother)! Bye otou-san (father)!" 

"Looking good Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled at her friend as they got into the limo. 

"Arigatou (thank you) Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura was wearing a sleaveless white dress that went all the way down to her ankles with cherry blossom petals decorating it. "You're looking great to!" 

Her friend smiled and pulled out her video camera. "I brought this along just in case we catch one of your kawaii moments!" 

Sakura sweatdropped as Tomoyo chatted on about how a video camera worked and how you could add effects on the computer. Finally they arrived and the two stepped out of the limo. 

"Wow! I bet this place would look so cool at night!" Sakura commented. 

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Then let's stay till night!" 

"Yeah!" Kero popped his head out of the bag. 

"You brought him along?" Tomoyo questioned. 

Sakura nodded, "Don't worry. He's here for the food!" Tomoyo sweatdropped with Sakura. 

"Hey look! Let's go on that rollar coaster!" Sakura ran to join the line up with Tomoyo. 

"I hate line ups!" 

"Yeah, but its usually worth the wait!" Sakura smiled and soon it was their turn. 

"Do I have to go with you guys?" Kero complained in the bag. 

Tomoyo giggled, "The great guardian beast is afraid?" 

Kero turned red in anger. "I'm not afriad! I just have a tender stomach!" 

Sakura rolled her eyes. "As if." 

The coaster went over a loop and down a very steep hill. Sakura felt something. A strange aura around the place. *Could it be a clow card?* She decided to hide her aura in case this thing was after her. 

At the end of the ride, Sakura asked Kero, "Did you feel a strange presence Kero?" 

"Hm? No. But I feel the presense of cotton candy." 

"Argh! I meant something magical!" Sakura grumbled. 

Kero scratched his head. "No, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Or maybe the rollar coaster just messed with your head Sakura." 

"Guess so..." 

"Can we please get some cotton candy?!" 

Tomoyo nodded and bought three sticks/cones of cotton candy. 

"You're the best Tomoyo!" Kero said while diving into his cloud of cotton candy. 

"Hey look over there!" Tomoyo pointed to a crowd that was gathering a game booth. 

Sakura shrugged, "Let's go see." *I feel something alright...* 

"Mister, are you going to play again?" Ask the person who was working in that booth. He seemed relunctant to let the boy play another round. 

The boy with messy brown hair gave him a quarter and started shooting at the balloons. He didn't miss one, and everyone clapped. Soon he had a pile of stuff animals and he started to walk away. 

"Wow, he's good!" Tomoyo gasped in awe. 

*Hm...* Sakura went up to the boy. "Excuse me..?" 

The boy turned around and shot her a glare. "What?" 

"What are you going to do with all that?!" 

"None of your business," He gave her another cold icy glare and Sakura decided to go back to Tomoyo. 

"Kero, I feel magic from him," Sakura asid worridly. 

Kero nodded, "I do to..." 

"Who could he be?"   
  


Sakura took off for school no her rollar blades, and the sun shining brightly through the leaves of the trees lining the side walks. As she turned the corner, she felt that aura again. *It's that guy....what's he doing around my school?* She went into the school, and saw students in the hall talking, or taking their belongings out of their lockers. 

Sakura hurried to homeroom and took her seat. Tomoyo smiled at her, "You're not late for once!" 

"Tee hee!" Sakura smiled, and the class quieted down as Mr.Terada stepped in. 

"Ohayo class! Please take your seats quickly." He paused and waited for everyone to sit. "We have a new transfer student from Hong Kong today. Please give Syaoran Li a warm welcome!" 

A boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes stepped into the classroom. He was glaring at everyone, so everyone stayed dead silent. 

"Um...please take your seat behind Miss. Kinomoto over there." 

Syaoran took his seat. While he passed Sakura, he paused for a second. *Did I just sense something from her?* He took his seat quickly. 

Sakura couldn't concentrate. *Argh! Mr.Terada had to put him in the seat beside me didn't he?!* 

Much to Sakura's relief, the lunch bell rang and Sakura pratically ran out of the classroom. But much to her dismay, Syaoran kept a close distant behind her while she took her seat in the lunchroom. Tomoyo eyed her friend. "What's wrong Sakura? You're acting awfully jumpy." 

"Nothing's wrong!" Sakura waved her hands in protest with a huge sweatdrop. 

Sakura gobbled down her lunch. "I need to go to the washroom. See ya Tomoyo-chan!" She got up from her seat and went up to the roof to think. 

"What are you doing up here?" 

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran. "..I...er...what are you doing up here?!" 

Syaoran shot the girl a cold glare like usual. "None of your business Kinomoto." 

Sakura frowned at how cold he was being. "Stop it with the glaring!" 

"I know you're different Kinomoto." He stated plainly. 

"Nani (what)?" 

"You're not some ordinary fifteen year old. I can sense it." He said, still glaring at her. 

Sakura stood up from her sitting position. "What do you mean?" 

"Do you know about the clow cards?" 

"What cards?" She lied. *I knew he was up to something!* 

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Stop lieing and hand them over! Your death will be less painful if you coperate!" 

"I have no idea what your talking about! Are you crazy?!" Sakura acted. 

*Hmm...do I really have the wrong person?* Sayaoran paused for a moment. *Hmm...maybe a fight will do the trick...* Syaoran pulled out his sword. 

Sakura's eyes widened. "What's...what's that!" 

"It's a sword baka!" He charged at her. 

*No, I can't summon my wand! Then he'll know I have magic of some sort!* Sakura rolled out of the way. "What are you doing Li-kun?!" 

"I'm trying to get the cards!" He grunted, almost missing Sakura by a strand of hair. 

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" 

Syaoran stopped, and they both looked towards the source of the voice. Tomoyo was at the bottom staring up at the two on the roof. 

"Are you alright?!" 

Sakura nodded. 

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?! KILL MY FRIEND?!" Tomoyo screamed. 

Syaoran grunted again and shot Sakura a cold glare. "Hmpth, if I see something unusual from you, you'll get it Kinomoto." And he lept off the roof. 

Soon after Sakura jumped off the roof and joined her frightened friends. 

"He was trying to get the cards Tomoyo-chan!" 

Tomoyo frowned, "But you don't even have them all yet!" 

"Yet." Sakura reminded. 

"You have to be careful ok Sakura?" 

Sakura nodded, "I will. But I won't give him my cards!"   
  
  


AN: Chapter 1 is complete! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Ja ne ~.~ 


	2. The Erase Card

  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*The Erase Card*--**

  
  


Sakura and Tomoyo walked silently back to Sakura's house, but Tomoyo soon broke the silence. 

"Guess what Sakura?!" She said happily. 

"Hoe?" 

Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. "I finished your newest battle costume!!! I know it'll look so kawaii on you like always!" 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Gee thanks Tomoyo-chan..." 

"No problem! I'll bring it over tonight when I have time! We never know when the great card captor might need a great battle costume!" Tomoyo smiled. 

Sakura's sweatdropped turned into a billion more sweatdrops as they entered the Kinomoto house. Touya was at work and Fujitaka was at work to. The house was silent except the occasional "YEAH!" from Sakura's room. 

"Is Kero playing video games again?" Tomoyo asked, even if she knew the answer. 

Sakura nodded as they went up the stairs to study for their history test. "Kero! Will you ever take a break?" 

"Hi Sakura," Kero said, ignoring her question. 

Sakura and Tomoyo sighed and sat on Sakura's bed while opening their textbooks. 

"Argh, I hate this chapter!" Sakura cried in agony. "I'm so going to fail!" 

"Come on Sakura! If you can capture clow cards, what's a history test going to do?" Tomoyo reassured her friend. 

The time slowly went from 3:00 to 4:00. Sakura nearly feel asleep when all of a sudden she lept off her bed and ran to her window. 

"I sense a clow card Kero!" 

Kero pressed the pause button on his video game controller. "You're getting good at this Sakura. I sense it too..." 

"Then let's go!" Sakura said. 

Tomoyo was rumaging around her bag when she pulled out a dress. "Ah ha! I knew I brought at least one costume along! Here, try this on Sakura! It's not as good as the one I was going to show you later, but this one will have to do!" 

Sakura smiled at her friend and ran to the washroom to change into the costume. She sighed in relief when she saw her reflection. 

The costume was a pink tank top with a matching pink mini skirt with bells sewn onto it. There were matching white gloves with stars on it, and a long flowing cape. 

"Tomoyo this costume is awesome! It's way tamer than usual!" Sakura exclaimed while stepping out of the washroom. 

Tomoyo smiled in delight and pulled out her video camera. "The tape is rolling, and you've go to get flying Sakura!" 

"Hai!" Sakura held out her clow key. "Key that hides the forces of darkness, show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under our contract, RELEASE!" Sakura held out her hand and her wand appeared. "Fly!" 

Tomoyo hopped on behind Sakura, and Kero ducked into Tomoyo's pocket. "All set Sakura!" 

Sakura lifted off into the. 

Tomoyo reached into her other pocket and pulled out a mask. "I thought this would come in handy someday." 

"Why a mask?" Sakura asked. 

"Because of that Li-kun! What is he's at the scene and see's you capturing a card?!" Tomoyo pointed out. 

"Oh right." Sakura took the mask with one hand, and slipped it on. 

Sakura dove under some trees and the three got off the wand. "I think it's nearby..." Sakura whispered. 

She stepped out from behind the trees and saw nothing was there. 

"Watch out Sakura!" Kero shouted from behind. 

Sakura turned around quickly and noticed a blurry misty cloud hovering around, erasing everything in it's path. "Ah! What's that?!" 

"It's the Erase Card! Be careful Sakura!" Kero said. 

Sakura lept out of the way with the jump card just as the Erase veered around to her. It started chasing after her. 

*I can't run forever!" 

"Force know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!" 

Sakura turned around and saw a boy standing on a tree branch with green chinese robes. *It's Li-kun!* 

"That card is mine whoever you are!" Syaoran shouted from the tree branch, eyeing the masked face of Sakura. 

Sakura frowned under neath her mask. *Not if I can get it!* "Wood card! Use your branches and bind around Erase! Release and dispel!" She swung her wand onto the card, and Woody appeared. 

"It's the Wood!" Syaoran gasped. 

"Hmpth, haven't you seen a clow card before?" Sakura mocked. 

Syaoran flashed her a glare. "Shut up you pathetic card captor!" 

Sakura frowned. *Those words hurt...* She shook her head to relieve her mind of her thoughts. "Erase Card! Return to your power confined! Clow Card!" She raised her wand in front of her as the Erase Card slowly got sucked into it's normal card form. 

The card floated into Sakura's hand and she smiled. 

"Give me all your cards!" Syaoran demanded as he lept off the branch. 

Sakura took a step back. "No!" 

"They belong to the Li-clan!" 

"The what?" Sakura asked in a lower pitched voice so Syaoran wouldn't reconize her voice. 

Syaoran crossed his arms. "The Li Clan is one of the most powerful and famous clans in China. We're the direct desendents of Clow Reed!" 

Sakura gasped. Syaoran smirked, "So give me the cards now!" 

Sakura clenched her wand. "Fly.." She said under her breath. 

Her wand sprouted wings and she jumped onto the wand and flew away. She gave Tomoyo and Kero a signal that they should go back too. Tomoyo nodded and started running to catch up to Sakura. 

Syaoran frowned at the disappearing figure. *I'll get those cards. Just watch.*   
  


"That Li-kun is one freaky guy!" Tomoyo remarked as they walked into Sakura's room. 

"Who is this guy anyways?! No one explained to me!" Kero complained. 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Weren't you listening when he said all that confusing stuff about the Li-clan and Clow Reed, Kero?" 

Kero sweatdropped, "Er..." 

"He was snoozing," Tomoyo replied. 

"I was tired! A guardian beast needs to rest to you know!" Kero argued and flew over to his video game controller and pressed 'Unpause'. 

"So, playing video games is resting?" Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. 

Sakura dropped the subject smiled when she glanced at the calendar. "Yay! One more week of school before winter break Tomoyo!" 

"Hai Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo looked at her watch. "But, I better go home! It's dinner soon, and mother said she would be home for dinner tonight." 

"Ok," Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the stairs and Sakura opened the door for Tomoyo to leave. 

"Sayonara!" Tomoyo waved and walked away. 

Sakura waved back at locked the door. *It's almost Christmas...I wonder what I should get for Tomoyo-chan.*   
  


The past two days for ironic for Sakura. She seemed to have some secret contest between her and Syaoran. They basically competed against each other in everything, from seeing who could be called on by the teacher more, or even competing in how long their essays were. 

"Sakura, I think he beat you in that contest. Yours is only two pages long, and his is six!" Tomoyo said. 

A stress mark appeared on Sakura's head. "I can't help it if he can find so much to write about "The Legend of Acient Pyramids"! And I don't even like competing with him Tomoyo-chan! But it just happens!" 

Tomoyo nodded in understanding. "I see you what you mean. It's just his way of acting that makes it seem like he's competing with you in everything. Maybe you should talk to him?" 

"Yeah...maybe..." Sakura thought aloud. 

At recess, Sakura saw Syaoran alone on a bench. *He's always alone...well, I don't blame people for being scared of him.* She sighed and neared him 

He looked up from the grass he was staring at. At first he had a blank expression, but soon he shot his usual glare at her. "What are you doing here Kinomoto?" 

"I...I wanted to talk." 

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about." He snapped back. 

Sakura shifted her weight on one foot. "You know, I'm not trying to compete with you! It's like everything we go, you're trying to beat me at it. I don't want to become enemies with you Syaoran-kun!" 

He looked at her, his glare disappearing. 

"Can't we just be friends?" Sakura offered. 

Syaoran looked at the hand Sakura held out for him to shake. He abruptly got up and walked away. "Whatever Kinomoto. Stop trying to sweet talk me because it won't work." 

Sakura watched as he left with a pained expression on her face. "I...I was just trying..." She mumbled.   
  
  
  


AN: Ok, so nothing much happened in this chapter, but oh well ;) Winter vacation is starting soon for Sakura and everyone which means the beginning of a little** itsy bitsy** bit of S+S fluff. **Itsy bitsy bit! **Well thanks for reading and I would love it if you could take some time and **R+R**! Thankies ~.^   



	3. Christmas Shopping

  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   


**The Final Task**   
**--*Christmas Shopping*--**

  
  


Sakura looked at her Christmas shopping list happily. *Ok, I've got Tomoyo's present...and now I need to get Chiharu and Rika's presents! Oh, and Touya and otou-san's (father's) presents!* 

She shuffled through the snowy sidewalks in pink boots. She entered a store that sold stuff animals and different stationary things and interesting gadgets. 

Sakura walked down one aisle and another when she noticed a very cute stuffed pink bunny with a santa hat on. "Oh! That's so kawaii! I bet Chiharu would love it!" She reached for the stuffed animal from it's position on the shelf and looked at the price tag. *Phew, it isn't to pricey!* 

She checked off Chiharu's name from her list and went to the desk where she paid for the bunny. "Can I have it wrapped too?" 

The clerk smiled and nodded, "What type of wrapping paper would you like?" She asked, waving her hand at rolls of different wrapping papers. 

"Hmm..those ones with the snowmans and snowflakes onegai (please)," She requested. 

The clerk nodded and put the bunny in a box and wrapped it up with the paper. "Would you like a bow with that?" 

"Yes please!" 

"There, is it for a friend?" 

Sakura nodded and left the store with a smile. She glanced at her watch and noticed that it was almost dinner time. *Oh no! It's my turn to make dinner too!* 

She ran home and hid the presents in her closet and quickly ran to the kitchen to prepare dinner. *Hmm...I'll make stir fry today!* 

"That smells good squirt," Touya commented as he entered the house. 

"Arigatou oni-chan! So how was work? And where was it this time?" Sakura chuckled. 

Touya sweatdropped, "It was at some cafe in downtown." 

"I see," Sakura started chopping up a stick of celery. 

After thirty minutes Sakura was finished. She placed the food in the center of the table and they started to eat. 

"How come dad's not home yet?" Sakura asked. 

"He has some lecture tonight." 

"Oh, to bad he doesn't get to eat my delicious cooking!" Sakura commented. "Oh no! I still need to get Rika's present!!!" She gobbled down her food and went into her room. 

"Maybe I'll make something for her!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'll make a necklace, or something!" 

Sakura sat down at her desk and began her work. Kero flew up to her in curiousity. 

"What are you making Sakuar?" 

"A necklace for Rika! Do you think blue stars would look good?" Sakura asked. 

"I think so." 

Sakura looked over at Kero. "You're not in a talkative mood." 

"Because I just noticed THAT YOU DIDN'T BRING DESSERT FOR ME!!!!" Kero yelled in her face. 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Sorry, but don't scream that loud or Touya will hear you!" 

"Alright, alright! I'll let it drop for now!" Kero plopped himself down infront ot the T.V. screen. 

Fouty five mintues later Sakura smiled at her finished product. "Done!" She put the necklace into a velvet box and wrapped it up. *That's everyone! Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika...oh no! And Takashi-kun!* 

Sakura frowned, "And Touya's and outa-sans! So many more to do!" 

"Why don't you just use the Create Card Sakura." 

"Oh yeah!" Sakura ran over to Kero and gave him a bear hug. "I love ya Kero my ol pal!" 

"Ok, ok! Just let me breath!" 

Sakura released her grip and summoned the card. "Create card! Create something that Takashi would love to have!" 

A Playstation appeared and Kero had hearts in his eyes. 

"I wish you gave me that as a present!" Kero drooled over the playstation. 

Sakura giggled, "Maybe I will! But just don't get all your slober on it!" She said while picking up the playstation and wrapping it up. "Create card, create some clothes for Touya, and...and something my dad could want!" 

Some clothes appeared and... 

"Mom?" Sakura bent down and picked up the picture. 

There was a picture of Sakura's mom and dad dancing. "Wow...mother...I miss you..." Sakura quickly wrapped the presents up and placed the photo in a pretty picture frame. 

"There! All set!" Sakura dropped onto her bed. 

Kero flew over to the light switch and flicked it off. He returned to his bed in Sakura's drawer. 

"Night night Kero!" 

"Night Sakura." 

Sakura rolled around in her bed. Somehow, she felt like she forgot something. *It's not homework...hmm...* She rolled over to face her closet where her presents were hidden. *I seriously think I'm forgetting something...or someone...* She gazed out the window. *Of course! Li-kun! I think he should deserve a present to...I know he isn't that mean deep inside of himself. I just know it!* 

She quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Kero. She decided to use the create card since it was using to much energy already. "Hmm..." She sat down at her desk. *What should I make for him?*   
  


"Ohayo Sakura-chan! My, you look tired!" Tomoyo remarked as Sakura entered the classroom with heavy eyelids. 

Sakura yawned, "I only got one hour of sleep! I stayed up the whole night trying to make Li-kun's present!" 

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "What?! You made HIM a present?! You're hard to believe sometimes Sakura!" 

Sakura sweatdropped and dug into her bag for Tomoyo's present. "Here! And a Merry Christmas! But don't open it until Christmas!" 

"Ok!" Tomoyo smiled at her friend and dug into her bag for Sakura's present. "And here's your present! And don't peek at it!" 

Sakura nodded with a smile and put the present into her bag. 

After a couple minutes Sakura had finished exchanging gifts to her friends except for Syaoran. She walked over to his desk where he was buried into his math textbook. 

"Um, ohayo Li-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully. 

Syaoran looked up, glared, and grunted. "Hmpth. What do you want Kinomoto?!" 

"Er...I just wanted to give you this..." Sakura took his present that was wrapped in green paper. 

Syaoran's eyes went wide. *What...what?! A present...for me?* 

"It's breakable, so be careful with it...."__

_Don't have mercy, and don't let your heart soften. _Syaoran thought about the words his mother told him. He glared at Sakura and waved his arm in the air, not noticing that... 

~CRASH~ 

Syaoran's mouth dropped open, and Sakura's eyes widened. Everyone in the class turned to look at them. 

"...You could have just said that you didn't want it! You didn't have to break the darn thing!" Sakura screamed and ran out of the room. 

Syaoran was speechless as he looked at the present that was probably shattered whatever it was. Tomoyo shot him a glare. 

"How could you Li-kun?! I know you hate Sakura, but you know it took her the whole night to make that thing for you?!" Tomoyo yelled in his face and strutted to her desk. 

Syaoran bent down and gathered the present. The paper had ripped a bit, and he could see something that was made out of glass. It was a wolf made out of glass with the words 'Merry Christmas Syaoran' in gold letters. But now it looked more like 'Mey Cismas Syran' since some of the letters were scattered about in the package. 

"What was that noise?" Mr.Terada asked while stepping into the classroom. "It sounded like someone broke something." 

Everyone turned to Syaoran. 

"Uh, I just broke something..." Syaoran quickly answered. 

"Oh, well I hope you clean it up Mr. Li," Mr.Terada went to his desk at the front and started the morning classes. 

Syaoran felt his stomach doing flips. *Why do I feel so bad for breaking that?! I didn't mean to...* He noticed that Sakura's seat was empty. 

At the recess bell Tomoyo worridly walked over to Syaoran. "I should have followed Sakura out, but I didn't know she would miss two classes! I think you better go apologize Li Syaoran!" Tomoyo frowned and quickly walked away to find Sakura. 

*She's right...I should apologize* Syaoran wandered out of the school, and using his magical senses he found Sakura sitting on a branch of a cherry blossom tree, her back facing him. 

He cleared his throat, causing Sakura to turn around. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, and a frown plastered her face. 

"What are you doing here Li-kun?!" 

Syaoran was shocked by the coldness of her voice. She was usually in a happy mood even if he was mean to her. "I...I wanted to...say sorry..." He uttered. 

Sakura stared at him wide eyed. "You? Apologizing? I must be having a nightmare, or I'm hullicinating." She stated flatly. 

"I didn't mean to break it alright?! I just knocked it over by mistake...I'm sorry ok?! Now stop crying!" He snapped, turning away. *Why do I feel so weird?* 

"...It's alright...I'll just..." 

Syaoran turned around when he heard a little scream come from Sakura. He noticed that she was falling off the branch and quickly ran up and caught her. 

Sakura turned red and quickly stood up. "Um, thanks..." 

Syaoran turned red but quickly turned his back to her. "Whatever Kinomoto. You're such a clutz I don't believe you don't have a broken arm already." And he walked into the school just as the bell rang.   
  


"Really Tomoyo?! You're inviting the whole class?!" Sakura cried excitedly over the phone. 

"Yep Sakura! So that party is on Christmas Eve and come around 6:00 ok?" 

Sakura nodded happily, "It's going to be so much fun! At your house, 6:00 pm, Decemeber 24th right?" 

"Right!" 

"Then see you there! Sayonara!" Sakura hung up the phone and quickly marked the date on the calendar with a big pink highlighted circle. 

She skipped merrily up to her room. 

"Oh Kero! School's out for winter vacation! It's just so awesome!!!" Sakura flopped onto her bed and gazed out the window. "Hey look, it's starting to snow!" 

Kero just nodded, his eyes glued to the T.V. screen. "Uh huh." 

"You're not even listening Kero!" 

"Uh huh." 

Sakura sweatdropped and glanced at the window again. "Wow! It's snowing hard now!" 

"Uh huh." 

Sakura gave up in trying to talk to Kero and took out her winter vacation assignments and lined them up on her shelf. "I'll do math after Christmas, and my science...I'll do it someday!" She took a glance at the window again, and gasped. 

She ran over to the window and looked down. The snow was so high in such little time since it almost completely covered the front door. "Er...Kero...I don't think this is normal! It's only been ten minutes and the snow is like two metres high!" 

"Uh huh." Kero then jumped up. "What?!" 

"Look." Sakura pointed. 

Kero flew over to the window and stuck his face against the glass. "This is definatly the work of the Snow Card!" 

"...The Snow Card?"   
  
  
  
  


AN: Ch.3 complete! I have a bad feeling that I'm getting the horrid writer's block, but who knows, maybe I won't get it! In the next chapter will be mostly about the Christmas party and maybe I'll stick some more stuff in. Please **R+R**, ja ne!   
  
  



	4. The Christmas Party

  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  
  
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*The Christmas Party*--**   


  
  
  
  
  


Sakura pulled out the newest battle costume Tomoyo made her. It was a long jacket that spread out at the waist, and had a light blue fur collar. There were poms poms as buttons and the shoes had furry poms poms attached to them, and of course, a light blue matching mask with silver stars decorating it. 

"I'm all ready to go Kero!" Sakura said, holding her wand and opening the window, sending a huge gust of cold air in. "Brrr! That's cold!" 

Sakura flew out of the window with Kero tucked snuggly under her collar. 

"We have to hurry Sakura! Or the whole city will be covered in snow!" Kero shouted over the howling wind. 

"Hai!" Sakura flew over Penguin Park and past the zoo. "Where is it..." She thought aloud. 

"Look over there!" Kero pointed to a glowing source of energy from ontop of a apartment building. 

Sakura landed near the edge when she saw someone already there. *Li-kun!* 

"Force know my plight! Release the light! Fire!" Syaoran threw a ofadu at the Snow Card. 

It countered by sending a blast of snow from it's arm. Syaoran lept out of the way, but barely. "Fire!" He shouted again. 

This time it burned the Snow, causing it be angry. It shot a big gust of wind at him. 

"Windy! Blow the wind away from him! Release and dispel!" Sakura shouted, jumping into the scene. 

Windy appeared, and blew the gust of wind out of the way. The Snow Card started to spin around, causing wind and snow to pick up around Sakura and Syaoran. 

Sakura tried her best to not be blown off the roof until... 

"AH!!!" 

Sakura gasped and turned around to see Syaoran dangling on the edge of the roof of the thirty floor apartment buildling they were on. She crawled her way over there and reached for his hand. 

"Take me hand!" 

Syaoran looked at Sakura. *Who is she? She seems...familiar...* He took his hand, and Sakura pulled him up. 

"I could have gotten back up myself." Syaoran grumbled. 

Sakura pretended she didn't hear and ran up to the Snow Card. "Snow Card! Return to your power confined! Clow Card!" Slowly the Snow Card turned back to it's normal form, and the card floated into Sakura's hands. 

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked her. 

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Er...I'm just a cardcaptor." She summoned fly and quickly flew home. 

*Who are you...?*   
  


"Kero, which one should I wear?" Sakura asked, spinning around the room holding two dresses. "This silver one? Or this red one?" 

"If you ask me, I would say the silver one would look cool on you Sakura," Kero replied. 

Sakura held the silver dress up to herself, and looked at the mirror. "I think your right Kero! I'll go change!" 

She skipped into the bathroom and soon emerged in a dazzling silver dress. It was a sleeveless dress with straps criss crossing at the front. It was right around her waist, framing her perfect figure nicely. 

"Lookin' good!" 

"Thanks Kero!" Sakura smiled and went to put her hair in her usual style but with silver matching clips. 

Kero flew right infront of Sakura's face. "I WANT TO GO TO THE PARTY TO!!!!!" 

"Ah!" Sakura fell over anime style. "Kero, you were invited! But I'll bring you home some food alright?" 

"Hmpth, fine. Leave the great guardian beast to starve!" 

Sakura sweatdropped, "I said I would bring you food. Well, I better get Touya to drive me over to Tomoyo's quick or I'd be late again!" She exclaimed, running down the stairs. 

Touya was already opening the front door. "Hurry up squirt." 

"Alright already!" Sakura slipped into matching high heels and took her seat in Touya's car. 

He started the car and they arrived at Tomoyo's in no time. 

"Thanks Touya!" Sakura waved to her brother. 

"Have fun squirt," He smirked. 

Sakura rang the doorbell and Tomoyo opened it. She was wearing a sparkly lavender dress. "Wow Tomoyo! You look awesome!" 

"You look very kerei (pretty) too!" Tomoyo moved out of the way so Sakura could walk in. 

Most of her class was already here. Some dancing in the middle of the room, and some eating at the food tables that were set up along the walls of the room. 

"Hi Sakura!" Chiharu greeted, Takashi tagging along beside her. 

"Hello Chiharu! And Takashi!" Sakura greeted. 

"Did you know the first Christmas party ever..." Takashi started. 

Chiharu brought her hand to his mouth with a sweatdrop on her head. "Ehehehe! We'll just be going to get some food to stuff in his mouth. See you later Sakura, Tomoyo." 

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. Sakura spotted someone looking at her from the corner of her eye, and she turned to see it was Syaoran who was drinking a cup of punch at the corner of the room. 

She was about to walk to him when a boy in her class greeted her. 

"May I have this dance?" 

Sakura nodded and they started dancing. 

Syaoran eyed them from the corner of the room. *She's pretty...Ah! What am I thinking?! She could be that mysterious card captor I always bump into, or worse of all, the soon to be card mistress.* Syaoran shook his head to clear his mind, but the thoughts just flew back in. *Ugh! Why can't I stand seeing her hanging around with other guys?* He placed his cup of punch on the table loudly and walked towards the two dancing. 

He coughed, which caused Sakura and the boy she was dancing with to look at him. 

"Oh hi Li-kun!" Sakura smiled at him. 

He turned a light shade of red. "Would...would...could...will...dancewithme?" 

Sakura blinked, "What did you say?" 

Syaoran turned even redder, causing Sakura to giggle. "Will you dance with me!!!" He blurted out. 

*Him? Asking me to dance? That's not possible!!* Sakura giggled again and nodded. 

They started out in a slow dance, both of them looking at their feet and not each other. When the song changed into a faster one, they started picking up speed too. 

"Ouch!" Syaoran yelped when Sakura accidentally stepped on his foot. 

"Oh! Gomen!!!" Sakura turned red in embarrassment. 

Syaoran didn't reply, so they continued to dance. 

"Kawaii!!!" 

Syaoran and Sakura turned twelve shades of red when Tomoyo lept out of no where with her video camera. "That was the cutest dancing couple in the world!" 

Syaoran and Sakura thought that they would burst into flames when someone shouted, "Look! There's a butterfly in the room!" 

Everyone turned there attention to the butterfly. 

*I sense a Clow Card...* Syaoran thought. 

*I sense a Clow Card...* Sakura thought. 

Tomoyo looked at Sakura thoughtfully with a 'Is this a clow card' kind of look. 

"Excuse, I need to go to the washroom." Syaoran walked off. 

Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. "I think I sense a Clow Card." 

"Great! Let's get your battle costume! It's in my room!" Tomoyo whispered excitedly while dragging Sakura up the stairs. 

Sakura sweatdropped when Tomoyo pulled out the costume from her closet. "I don't think I want to wear that..." 

"Oh come on! It'll look so kawaii!" 

"Fine..." Sakura stepped into the washroom and came out. "I LOOK LIKE A SNOWMAN!!" 

Tomoyo giggled, "But I very cute on indeed! And the mask matches perfetly!" 

Sakura sighed and summoned her wand. They went back downstairs and into the room where the party was going on. 

"What's wrong with everyone?" Tomoyo asked, waving her hand in front of a nearby girl. 

"They all seem to be in a trance..." Sakura commented and looked at the butterly. 

_Sakura was running down a endless street of Sakura trees. "Where am I?"_

_"Sakura..."_

_Sakura turned around. "Mother!"_

_A women smiled at her with her arms out stretched to Sakura._

_"I missed you mother..."_

"Sakura! Snap out of it!" Tomoyo clapped her hands in front of Sakura worridly. 

Sakura shook her head. "What?! What was that? I saw mother..." 

"Er...it just seemed like you were day dreaming...or in a trance," Tomoyo said. 

"It's no doubt the dream card." 

Sakura and Tomoyo turned to say Syaoran in his green robes. 

Tomoyo pretended to have never seen Syaoran wearing that and pretended that she didn't know Sakura. "Whoa! Li-kun! Why are you wearing that? And who are you?!" She pointed to Sakura. 

Sakura soon caught on in what Tomoyo was doing. "You don't need to know." She said awkwardly to Tomoyo. 

"Daidouji you better get out of here or you'll be in a dream like them," Syaoran pointed to his classmates that were standing there. 

Sakura gave Tomoyo a 'go' look. Tomoyo reluctantly left. *Waa! I wanted to tape the capture!!!* 

Syaoran mindlessy glanced at the butterfly. 

_"You failed us XiaoLang! How could you?!" Yelan screamed at Syaoran who stood at the corner of the room.___

_"Dui bu qi (sorry)...."___

_Yelan glared at her son. "And for your failure you will be kicked out of the Li-clan! Never show your face in front of me again! Do you hear that?!"___

Sakura noticed that Syaoran was acting like all her other classmates. She quickly ran up to him and clapped her hands in front of his eyes. 

"Snap out it Sya...I mean person!" 

Syaoran blinked, "Wha?" 

"That was just a dream," Sakura explained. 

"I knew that myself!" Syaoran muttered under his breath. *Or maybe I didn't...* 

"Flower card, release and dispel!" Sakura flung the card out and flowers started raining down. 

The butterfly flew onto one, and just sat there. 

"Dream card! Return to your power confined! Clow card!" Sakura raised her wand and bit by bit the butterfly returned to its true form. 

Sakura turned quickly lept out of the room, and noticed that Syaoran was gone to. After she changed back to her normal clothes, she joined her class back at the room. 

"What happened?! I don't remember a thing!" Someone exclaimed. 

"It was nothing guys! Just return to whatever you were doing!" Tomoyo calmed the group and turned to Sakura. "Did you catch it?" 

"Yep! It was quite simple!"   
  
  
  


AN: Ok, the ending was cliffhangy, but oh well! In the next chapter, guess who's coming?! ~.^ Everyone's favorite competive, stubborn, yet caring... eh, I'll let it for you to figure out ^.^;;   
  



	5. Syaoran's mine!

  
  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  
  
  
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*Syaoran's mine!*--**   


  
  
  
  
  


"PUDDING!!!!!!!!" Kero had hearts in his eyes when he saw the pudding that Sakura placed on her desk for him. "FOR ME????" 

"Yes Kero, all for you!" Sakura giggled as Kero dove into the bowl and came flying out covered with pudding. 

Kero gave Sakura a big smile. "YOU'RE THE BEST!" 

"Aw thanks Kero!" 

"Are you done your winter vacation homework yet?" Kero asked between gobbling down his pudding. 

Sakura's eyes turned into little dots, and a huge sweatdrop appread. "Ehehehe!" 

"I take that as a no." 

"Oh come on Kero! Stop reminding of homework when it's winter vacation and Christmas tomorrow!" Sakura pleaded. 

"Fine, but don't blame me if you end up rushing your homework at the end!" 

Sakura flicked off the lights and slid under her blankets. "Finish that pudding quickly and go to bed Kero." 

"I know Sakura. Night night!" 

"Night Kero."   
  


Syaoran groaned as the first rays of light shone into his room. He still had his eyes shut tightly, but soon he open them... 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Big round ruby eyes stared back at him. "XIAOLANG!!! DID YOU MISS ME???????" 

Syaoran had basically jumped out of his bed and attached himself onto the ceiling some how. "Meiling?! What are you doing in my room, and in Japan?!" 

"Because I missed you! And Auntie Yelan said it would be nice for me to spend Christmas with you! And of course, your whole time in Japan!!!" Mieling said cheerfully. 

Syaoran fell back down from the ceiling with his blankets on top of him. "Tell me this is a nightmare." 

"It's not a nightmare! But aren't you glad I'm here?! Your girlfriend? Your partner? Your everything?!" Meiling squealed. 

Syaoran groaned loudly and got out of bed to eat his breakfast which was already on the table. He didn't look at the food until he had raised his fork... 

"WHAT IS THIS?!" He screeched. 

Meiling went over and hugged him tightly. "I made it just for you! Heart shaped pancakes with pink icing on top!" 

Syaoran eyed the pile of goo on his plate, and pushed the plate aside. "Thanks Meiling...but I don't think I'll be alive after I finish eating that." 

Meiling frowned, "I'm hurt!" 

"Uh huh." Syaoran sighed. "Wei?" 

"Yes Master Li?" The old bulter appeared. 

"Could you make me a more..edible breakfast?" 

Wei nodded with a smile. "Of course, I see you don't like Miss Meiling's cooking." 

Syaoran nodded furiously and Meiling had a huge glare on her face, but she quickly dashed into her room of the apartment and came out with a large package. 

"Merry Christmas Xiaolang!" Meiling placed the present on the table and went back to her room and brought out five more presents. "These are from your four sisters and your mother!" 

"Thanks..." 

Meiling smiled and sat down. "So are you going to open them?" 

"Uh sure." Syaoran took Meiling's present and read the card with a frown. 

**Dear Xiaolang honey/cutie/lovey/fiance/boyfriend!!!**   
** I HOPE YOU LOVE LOVE LOVE THE PRESENT AS MUCH AS YOU LOVE LOVE LOVE ME!!!!!!!**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE MEILING**   
** xoxxoxoxoxoxox**   
  


Syaoran placed the card down and unwrapped the present. There were some clothes, mostly in the color green, and beneath all the clothes was a photo of him and Meiling giving him a hug. 

"Do you like it?!" 

"Um yeah..." Syaoran placed the photo face down and started opening his mother's and sister's presents for him. 

He ended up with a new case for his sword, a couple more sets of clothes and battle robes, a laptop, and a whole bunch of things. Meiling smiled at him. 

"Since it's Christmas, why don't we spend the whole day together?!" 

*This is going to be a long day...* Syaoran frowned to himself.   
  


Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the snow covered sidewalks to the mall. 

"So did you like your present Tomoyo?" 

Tomoyo nodded happily, "It's just the right thing! A video camera bag! And it fit my camera perfectly Sakura-chan! Arigatou! Did you like my present?!" 

"Yeah! I always wanted a cd holder!" Sakura and Tomoyo entered the shopping mall. 

"Wow! It's so nicely decorated!" Tomoyo looked at the ceiling that was covered with colorful lights and Christmas trees were everywhere. 

Sakura nodded in agreement. "It's so enchanting!" 

"Meiling! Please! My arm is going to fall off!" 

Sakura and Tomoyo turned to their left and saw a girl with her hair in two buns dragging a very messy haired Syaoran into the mall. 

"Well, you're walking so slow Xiaolang!" Meiling complained while letting go of his hand. 

"Hey Li-kun!" Sakura walked over to them. 

Meiling eyed Sakura. "DO YOU KNOW HIM VERY WELL?!" 

"Um...no..." Sakura stared at Meiling with a sweatdrop. 

Syaoran sighed anime style with a hundred sweatdrops on him. "Please Meiling..." 

"WELL GOOD! CAUSE HE'S MINE!!!" Meiling shouted while squeezing Syaoran tightly in her arms. 

"Let me go NOW!!!!" Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs, causing everyone in the mall to look at them. 

Meiling releases her arms in shock. "What honey?" 

"I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU HUG ME IN PUBLIC OR ANYWHERE ELSE!!!!" Syaoran was red in anger. 

Sakura and Tomoyo watched them scream at each other for another five minutes and finally they stopped. 

"Er, guys, let's go get some ice cream!" Tomoyo suggested 

Meiling nodded and shot Sakura a death glare. "Don't you dare go near MY Syaoran!"   
  
  
  
  


AN: Meiling's back! Eepers! You'll be seeing more of her in the next couple of chapters ^^;;; Well, thanks for reading my fic so far and please **R+R**!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Meiling's Plan

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  
  
  
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*Meiling's Plan*--**   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran dragged himself home tiredly, with Meiling skipping ahead since he was holding all her shopping bags. "Meiling can't you give me a hand?!" 

"Oh I'm sorry Xiaolang honey! I didn't notice you were having trouble!!!" Meiling ran over to Syaoran and took all the bags. "There!" 

"Thanks," Syaoran mumbled and hurried into his apartment. 

"Would you like a nice hot cup of tea Master Li?" Wei asked. 

Syaoran shook his head. "No thanks." And he retreated back into his room and locked the door. *That should keep Meiling OUT.* 

He decided to start working on his winter vacation homework when there came a whole bunch of knocks and poundings on his door. 

"XIAOLANG!!! Why did you lock the door?!" Meiling pouted from the other side of the door. 

"So I can have some peace and quiet!" 

Meiling frowned with her hands on her hip. "Are you sure you don't want some company?" 

"NO! Just leave me alone please!" 

Meiling sighed and walked back into her room. 

~*Flashback*~ 

Meiling picked up her phone. "Hello? Meiling speaking!" 

"Hello Meiling dear!" 

"Auntie Yelan!" Meiling said happily. 

"You know I sent Xiaolang to Japan to do his final task right?" 

"Yes! I miss him so much Auntie Yelan!" 

There was a pause and then. "Well Meiling, I want you to go to Tomoeda, Japan also and help Xiaolang out." 

"REALLY?!" Meiling squealed happily. 

"Yes, you can help him capture the cards, and make sure that he doesn't fall in love with the soon to be card mistress if we fail." 

"Why would Xiaolang fell in love with her?!" Meiling frowned. 

"I heard that she is quite sweet..." 

"Hmpth! No one's going to get my Xiaolang!" Meiling said with determination. 

"That's the spirit!" 

Meiling leaned on one foot. "How do you know what she looks like? Or acts like?" 

"I am just guessing." 

"Oh, ok." 

"Well you better start packing because your flight is tomorrow morning at 7:10! Zai jian (good bye) Meiling dear." 

"Zai jian!" 

~*End of Flashback*~   


*Somehow I have a feeling this other card captor is that Sakura girl Syaoran and I bumped into...* Meiling frowned in deep thought. *Hmm...*   
  


Sakura rubbed her eyes. She was doing her math homework and it was really boring her out. Just then the phone rang. 

"Moshi moshi? Kinomoto residence." 

"Hi Sakura-chan!" 

"Uh...Meiling?" Sakura guessed. 

"Yep!" 

Sakura was confused. *She was just so mean this morning! And now...* 

"Sakura? You still there?" Meiling asked over the phone. 

"Oh yeah! Why did you call?" 

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go see that new movie that just came out! It's suppose to be really awesome!" 

Sakura grew excited. "Ok! So I'll see you at the theatre at what time?" 

"4:00 pm! So we have half an hour to get ready and get going! See you there!" Meiling hung up. 

Sakura hung up soon after. *She's being so...nice...*   
  


Meiling pulled her jacket tighter around herself. *Argh! Where is that Kinomoto girl?!* 

"Konnichiwa Meiling-chan!" Meiling turned around and saw Sakura walking over to her. 

"Oh hi Sakura!" Meiling tried her best to be friendly. "Let's go get our tickets!" *Oh I hope a clow card shows up!!!* 

Sakura nodded and they both walked into the theatre. 

"I'm so sorry for being so rude this morning! I wasn't my usual self!" Meiling explained. 

"It's alright Meiling! I understand that you're just trying to keep your boyfriend safe from other girls." 

*Really?* Meiling was shocked. *No! She's just saying that! Hmpth!* 

They took their seats in the center of the theatre, Sakura holding the drinks and Meiling holding the popcorn. In the middle of the movie, Meiling jumped out in surprise at the scene and spilled the popcorn all over the place. 

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" Meilling beant down to clean it up. 

Sakura beant down to help her to. "It's just popcorn. No worries!" 

Meiling saw a flash of pink and turned to see a pendant around Sakura's neck. "What's that?" Meiling pointed to Sakura's pendant. 

"Oh this?! It's nothing! It's just a necklace...er...my grandfather gave me at birth!" Sakura lied. 

"Really? Can I see it?" 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Er sure! Just be careful with it!" Sakura took off her necklace and handed it to Meiling. 

Meiling turned it over and over, examing it corner to corner and edge to edge. "It's very...unique." 

"Thanks!" Sakura took her necklace out of Meiling's hand and puts it around her neck again. 

*Hmm...* Meiling eyed the necklace suspiciously when all of a sudden the whole theatre started screaming. 

"Watch out for that pole!!!" Someone screamed. 

*I sense a clow card...* Sakura held onto her pendant tightly, and glanced over to Meiling who was just standing there in shock. 

"Meiling! We better get out of here!" 

Meiling snapped out of her trance and noddded. *I bet this is a clow card!* 

Once they were out side Sakura parted away from Meiling in the huge crowd. *Now I got to go capture that card!* 

Meiling saw Sakura run back into the theatre with the corner of her eye. *She's up to something alright! And I'm not going to miss a thing because I'm Meiling Li!* She ran back in and hid behind a row of seats. 

"Show yourself clow card!" Sakura was standing ontop of the fallin pole, making the ceiling crumbling bit by bit. 

Meiling poked her head up. *So she does know about the clow cards! And...she's holding the sealing wand!!!* 

Sakura caught a glimpse of a greenish mist wavering around another pole that held up the balcony seats that were above her. She gasped as the balcony started to break, and she was frozen with fear. 

"Move out of the way or you'll get hit dummy!" Meiling leapted up and sumersalted in the air and landed beside Sakura. 

"Meiling?! Why are you wearing chinese clothing?!" 

"We can talk about that later! But let's MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Meiling grabbed Sakura's hand and tugged her aside just as the balcony broke down. 

*Why am I saving her?! She could be that so to be card mistress Auntie Yelan's talking about...* Meiling let the thought to slip for now. 

"Catch that clow card quick Kinomoto! Before the whole theatre breaks down!" 

"You know about the clow cards?!" Sakura asked, shocked. 

Meiling nodded proudly but quickly pointed to the green mist that was hovering around the ceiling. "That's the mist card Kinomoto! Catch it now!" 

Sakura nodded and raised her wand into the air. "Mist card! Return to your power confined! Clow card!" 

The green mist swirled into it's true form and floated to Sakura. 

"You're a card captor neh?" 

"...Er yeah...but Meiling...how do you know...?" 

Meiling put her hands on her hips. "Because I'm a cardcaptor to. Except that I don't have magical abilities." Meiling glared at Sakura. "But don't you think that you'll catch all the cards! Because I'm here now, and I won't let that happen!" Meiling started to walk away, but then stopped. "And if you happen to be someone...then you might not be alive for long."   
  
  
  
  


AN: Aiya! Meiling knows that Sakura's a cardcaptor! What will happen now?! Will Meiling run home and tell Syaoran?! Then will they go and kill Sakura for the clow cards?! Or will the story totally twist around into a different conclusion?! Well stay tooned to find out!!! Ja ne ~.~   
  
  



	7. Skiing Bliss

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  
  
  
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*Skiing Bliss*--**   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura groaned when her alarm clock went off. "NOOOOO!!!!!" 

"AHHH! What Sakura?!" Kero jumped out of his bed. 

"WINTER VACATION IS OVER!!!!!" Sakura wailed. 

Kero sweatdropped, "Well, your first day shouldn't be that bad. Remember? Your class is going to that ski trip! That should be fun right?" 

Sakura stopped screaming, and blinked. "Oh yeah! I forgot all about the ski trip!" Sakura hugged Kero tightly. "It's going to be so much fun!" 

"Er yeah Sakura! Just let me breath!" 

Sakura loosened her hug. "The only problem is I don't know how to ski!" 

Kero fell over. "Ah, you'll learn! Remember, your a fearless cardcaptor!" 

"And I can do anything!" Sakura smiled and changed into her school uniform. 

"That's the spirit kiddo!" Kero gave Sakura a big toothy grin. 

She quickly went downstairs and was greeted by the smell of pancakes and... 

"Good morning squirt!" 

"When will you ever stop calling me that?" Sakura moaned and took her seat. 

Touya shrugged and bit into his pancake. "Dunno, never." 

"Argh!" Sakura stomped on her brother's foot. 

"GAH!" 

"You two! Just stop it!" 

"Sorry dad." They both said in unison. 

Fujitaka smiled at them. "So Sakura, ready for your first day of school since winter vacation?" 

"Totally! Today's the ski trip! That's why I need to bring ski clothing and mittens and boots!" Sakura lifted the pile of things onto the table. "I'm all set!" 

"For once." Touya finished but recieved another stomp on his foot. 

Sakura gobbled down her last pancake. "Sayonara!" She buckled her skates and pads and skated hurridly to school, when something struck her. *What if Li-kun knows that I have some of the cards! Did Meiling-chan tell him...?!* She slowed down at the school door, suddenly feeling reluctant to go to school, but she continued to her classroom anyways. 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Ready for the ski trip?" Naoko asked. 

Sakura nodded happily. "Yeah!" 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo ran up to her and handed her a pile of clothing. "This is your skiing battle costume made by me! It's extra warm and lots of padding just in case you fall! And I added lots of pom poms! Don't you think pom poms just fit the winter season so well?!" 

Sakura sweatdropped and tucked the costume into her bulging back. "Yeah Tomoyo. It looks very neat..." 

"I knew you would like it!" Tomoyo beamed. 

Just as Tomoyo finished her sentence, the door opened and Meiling stepped into the room with Syaoran behind her. He looked awfully tired, or in other words stressed out. Meiling shot Sakura an odd look and went by next to her so she could whisper to Sakura. 

"You better thank me Kinomoto. I didn't tell Syaoran about the card captoring business..yet." Meiling whispered. "But if you interfear then your secret will spill over the top anyways." 

Sakura sighed in relief that Syaoran didn't know. But she also felt uneasy about what Meiling had said yesterday. _...then you might not be alive for long. _She didn't get what Meiling meant about that. 

"What happened to you Li-kun?! You look awful today!" Tomoyo remarked. 

Syaoran sighed, "It's because..." 

"He had to finish all his homework last night!" Meiling interupted. 

Syaoran sighed again and took his seat. Tomoyo and Sakura shrugged and took their seats also just as Mr. Terada was coming into the classroom. 

"Welcome back class!" He smiled at the class. "As you all know, today is our ski trip to celebrate our first day of school after our break!" 

There were some cheers and moans. 

"We will be leaving in about 5 minutes so you can get all your things together." Mr. Terada went through different sheets of paper. "There will be two different buses. Bus A and Bus B." 

Mr. Terada started reading out who was on which bus. "Tomoyo and Meiling you two are on bus A. Sakura and Syaoran, you two are on bus B." 

"YES!" 

Everyone turned to look at Syaoran who turned red in embarrasement. Sakura looked at him. 

"I finally can get away from Meiling!" He said out loud. *But...I also get to be in the same bus as Kinomoto-chan...why do I feel so happy about that?!* 

Sakura giggled, "Why do you hate Meiling so much?" 

"I don't hate her. She's just getting on my nerves!" 

Meiling was steaming. "I WILL NOT ALLOW XIAOLANG TO BE ON A BUS ALONE WITH HER!!!" Meilling pointed a figure at Sakura. 

"Calm down Miss. Meiling. The seating arrangement is already planned," Mr. Terada said sternly. 

Meiling dropped her hand to her side as the class started to leave the classroom to the buses. "You better now try anything Kinomoto!" She muttered to Sakura who sweatdropped.   
  


"Ahhh!!! I can't stop! How do I stop?!" Sakura screamed as she skidded down the slope with her ski poles flying around her. 

"Do the pizza Sakura-chan!" Chiharu said while skiing past her and stopping at the end of the slope. 

Sakura closed her eyes tightly. "I can't!!!" She opened her eyes to see that she was heading right at the wall of the ski rental lodge. "HOE!!!" She clamped her eyes tightly waiting for the impact. 

She waited. But it never came. She felt herself stop. 

"Pathetic." 

She shot her eyes open and saw Syaoran infront of her. "What happened?!" 

"It was so kawaii!" Tomoyo came skiing to them. "Li-kun stopped you from hitting the wall by sticking his ski infront of yours! And you just stopped!" 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Er thanks Li-kun!" 

He crossed his arms. "You can't even ski. That's just sad." 

Sakura frowned, "Hey! That's insulting!" 

"Hmpth." 

"Syaoran is so right!" Meiling appeared from around the corner of the building. "You can't even ski Kinomoto!" She skied past Sakura. "And your a cardcaptor for god's sake!" She said it so only Sakura heard while she skied past. 

Sakura looked down at the ground. *I am pathetic..eh?* She sighed and suddenly shot her head up and stared right at Syaoran who was shocked by her sudden action. "I'll show you that I can ski!" She blurted out. 

"Way to go Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered. 

Meiling skied back to them, hearing what Sakura had just declared. "Oh really? I bet you can't do this." Meiling threw her ski poles aside and did a cart wheel with skies still on. "Ta da!" 

"Impressive," Tomoyo said in awe. 

Meiling smiled, and looked over to Syaoran who seemed bored. Sakura pushed off with her skies. *I can do this!* She noticed that she was going down a slope down. *Remember, cross your skies to stop...* Sakura repeated over in her mind. She was speeding down the slope very fast. 

"SAKURA!!! STOP!!!! YOU'RE GOING OFF THE EDGE OF A CLIFF!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed at the top of her lungs that it hurt. 

Meiling and Syaoran's eyes were wide with shock and fear. "Oh my god! If Kinomoto doesn't stop, she's going to fall to her death!" Meiling exclaimed. 

As much as she hated Sakura, she still didn't want to see anyone die. Syaoran was there, frozen with shock. 

"Xiaolang! Do something!" Meiling cried. 

Tomoyo was pale. 

Sakura heard Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling screaming. She looked ahead and was so shocked that she was a few feet away from the edge of a cliff. *I can use the fly card!* 

"Fly card!" She took the card out and made sure that Syaoran and Meiling couldn't see. "Release and dispel!" She said softly just as her skies left solid ground. 

"OH MY GOD!!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" Tomoyo shrieked, she had completely forgotten about Sakura being a cardcaptor. 

"KINOMOTO!" Meilling and Syaoran cried out. 

Sakura felt herself falling and falling, and suddenly her skies grew little transparent wings and she flew back up and landed with a backwards summersault. 

Tomoyo clapped her hands together, and quickly skied towards her friend. 

"Wow Sakura! That was awesome!!" Tomoyo smiled. 

Sakura smiled back. "All thanks to the fly card!" 

"H...How did she do that?" Syaoran asked to no one. 

Meiling looked at her cousin/fiance. "You know, she could be that cardcaptor Auntie Yelan wants us to kill and take the cards from." 

"...Hey..how do you know about this?!" Syaoran demanded. "How did you know about what mother told me?" 

"...Well...the real reason I came wasn't to spend Christmas with you, but of course, I wanted to! But Auntie Yelan wanted me to help you capture the cards, and get some of the cards that are with the soon to be card mistress when she turns 16." 

"I can do this by myself Meiling," Syaoran muttered. 

Meiling frowned, "But I want to help you! We're partners!" 

"Whatever, we don't even know if we've found the right person." 

Meiling could tell there was a hint of hope in his voice. "I have a feeling you're beginning to like this Kinomoto girl Xiaolang!" 

"No way!" Syaoran protested. 

"Bu yao pein wo! Wo bu si ben de (Don't lie to me! I'm not stupid!)!" Meiling grumbled and skied off to the cafeteria lodge.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Woo-hoo! Another chapter done! I hope you like this story so far, and pelase **R+R**! This story will twist into a **S+S** somehow =^-^= But we never know what might happen!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Cold Wolf

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*The Cold Wolf*--**

  
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

Meiling took off her skies and stomped into the cafeteria. She noticed it was awfully quiet and finally came to notice that everyone was sleeping. 

"Huh?!" She walked around the room, tapping people on the shoulder, and poking them, but they didn't stir. "What...what happened?" 

Meiling turned around and saw a glimmer of shiny blue dust, and saw a pair of wings flash by. "Hey! What was that?!" 

She turned around just in time to see a little fairy like girl sprinkling blue dust on her and she fell to the floor asleep.   
  


Sakura and Tomoyo started heading to the cafeteria since it was around lunch time. 

"I can finally stop Tomoyo!" Sakura said happily while taking off her skies. 

"I'm so proud!" Tomoyo giggled and the two stepped into the cafeteria. 

Tomoyo and Sakura stared wide-eyed at all the sleeping people. "Are they all dead?" Tomoyo asked fearfully. 

Sakura went over to one of them, and checked their pulse. "No, I think their in some deep sleep." 

"Maybe it's a clow card Sakura! Hurry and change into your new battle costume!!!" Tomoyo was very excited now. 

Sakura sweatdropped and hurried to the washrooms to change and came running out with a long long long flowing cape and funky high boots and a rather tight shirt underneath with pants that were so wide at the bottom. 

"This design is so...odd!" Sakura commented. 

"I combinded the elegant, yet hippish style all in one! Isn't it awesome?!" Tomoyo had her video camera held out. 

Sakura sweatdropped and was about to call upon her wand when the door to the cafeteria opened. 

Syaoran. 

"Kinomoto?! What are you doing in the odd clothing!" Syaoran pointed at Sakura. 

"I..er.." 

Tomoyo jumped into the scene. "I love designing clothing and I wanted Sakura to model for it!" 

Syaoran then stared at all the sleeping people and spotted Meiling. "Ah! What happened to them all?" 

"I have no idea!" Sakura lied, but she didn't truly lie since she didn't know for sure that it was a clow card behind this. "We just came in here and they were all asleep!" 

Syaoran closed his eyes and concentrated with his senses. *A clow card...* 

Sakura looked around and closed her eyes. *...I definitely sense a clow card! But how do I catch when Syaoran's in the same room as me?! And I don't have a mask on!* 

Syaoran turned to face Sakura. "I can sense your aura Kinomoto. You know magic, I know it!" Syaoran summoned his sword. 

Sakura glanced at Tomoyo, who was silent but taping the whole scene. "I..." Sakura caught a sparkle of blue and turned around. "What was that?!" 

Syaoran looked around the room and saw a little fairy flutter under the table. He started running after it. 

*If I go and catch it, then he'll know I have the cards and he'll try to get them from me!* Sakura sighed. 

"Aren't you going to go after it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her friend. 

"...No...I'll let him have this one..." Sakura frowned, reluctance in her voice. "Maybe that way he'll really think I don't know anything about the clow cards. I mean, who would give up a chance to get a clow card?" 

Tomoyo nodded, "I guess you better change out of that costume before everyone wakes up." 

Sakura nodded.   
  


Syaoran returned to the cafeteria which was lively and busy again. He tucked the sleep card into his pocket. *Kinomoto didn't come after it...maybe she doesn't know about the clow cards, or magic at all...* He was lost in his thoughts when he bumped into Meiling. 

"Xiaolang! I've got your lunch all ordered!" Meiling gave Syaoran a plate of his food on it. 

"Thanks..." 

Meiling tilted her head. "You seem depressed. I mean, deep in thought." 

"I caught a card.." 

"THAT'S GREAT!!!" Meiling exclaimed. 

Syaoran shrugged and started poking at his food. He looked up when he heard footsteps. 

"Hi Li-kun, Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo and Sakura greeted while taking seats in front of them. 

"Can't you guys eat somewhere else?!" Meiling whined. 

"Meiling! Don't be rude!" Syaoran glared at his cousin. 

Sakura started to pick up her plate again. "It's ok...we can move..." 

"No! I mean, it's alright..." Syaoran turned red. *Argh! Baka!!!* "You probably won't find anymore seats anyways, since you are so late for lunch." Syaoran muttered in a mocking tone. 

Sakura frowned at his tone of voice. *Why is he always so mean?!* 

*BAKA! Why can't I be nice for once...* Syaoran frowned to himself while taking a bite out of his lunch. "I'm...sorry..." 

"What?" Sakura blinked in confusion. 

Syaoran turned red again. "For being rude." He decided to look at his food instead of her. 

Sakura smiled, "It's ok." 

Meiling had cletched fists. "Syaoran can be rude to you if he likes to! We were trained together to be strong and cold so if you can't take it then just go away!" 

"Meiling!" Syaoran snapped. 

Meiling unclentched her fists and started to stab at her food with her fork. 

"Trained together? To be strong and cold?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Er yeah...back in Hong Kong we use to train together." Syaoran explained. 

"And we were very happy that way!" Meiling added. 

Syaoran ignored her and continued. "I wasn't taught how to be nice...all I knew was that I had to fight and be strong..." *Why am I saying all this anyways?!* "Oh whatever." 

Sakura kind of actually felt sorry for him. "That's so sad Li-kun..." 

"I don't need your pity." 

"There you go again! What's with you and your rudeness Li Syaoran?! Do you know if you keep on being so mean and rude, no one will ever want to be around you!" Sakura jumped up from her seat. "All you know how to say is how pathetic I am. Even if I want to be your friend, you just drive me away." 

Tomoyo eyed her friend at her sudden outburst. 

Syaoran was holding his fork tightly that his knuckles turned white. *Just great...I'm a baka.* 

Meiling jumped up from her seat. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT MY XIAOLANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and lunged at Sakura. "GRR!!!" 

"MEILING! STOP IT!" Syaoran jumped from his seat to. "She's..she's right..." Syaoran muttered softly. 

Meiling fell back to her seat, her eyes softening. "No Xiaolang! You're not mean, or rude, or cold hearted! You're just the Xiaolang I know!" 

"But don't you ever feel horrible? When I push you aside all the time? And how I say your so annoying? Don't you think that's mean?" Syaoran snapped. 

After all his fifteen years of life, he finally relized how rude and mean he was acting around everyone. 

"...I...I don't know..." Meiling admitted. 

"I take that as a yes." Syaoran grunted. 

Sakura calmed herself down. "Gomen (sorry)...I just..." 

"No, don't be. I...I should be the one saying sorry. I'm the one who was so rude at the start, I'm the one that called you pathetic everytime I saw you," Syaoran let it all come out of him. It felt good not to hide all his emotions deep in himself. It felt like he was freed from a cage that he had been locked in for fifteen years. Saying out what his emotions were felt good, but he had never learned to do that when he was little. His mother never taught him to speak out his mind, but just to train and train to become the future leader of the Li-clan. 

Meiling was very surprised at the sudden change of Syaoran. *He...he never says sorry...or admits that he's wrong...* 

Syaoran turned to Meiling. "Dui bu qi Meiling (I'm sorry Meiling). I've been really mean to you...." 

"...It's alright Syaoran...I love you for who you are...." Meiling said softly. 

"But I don't love you." Syaoran answered. 

Meiling felt something stab at her. It was painful to hear those words coming from Syaoran. *The one I love...* She stood up from her seat. "I'm going to go on a walk..." 

"Meiling..." Syaoran started to get up but she motioned for him to stop. 

"No, I want to be alone for once. I need to think." Meiling smiled at him and left the cafeteria. 

Tomoyo decided to leave Syaoran and Sakura alone, so she excused herself to the washrooms. 

"Now I feel bad for saying that to Meiling..." Syaoran said sadly. 

*He's showing his emotions...* Sakura thought to herself. "You're actually showing some emotion Li-kun. Instead of that usual glare and cold look you have on your face." 

"Let's just say...that's my mask..." Syaoran shrugged. 

Sakura found it amusing to hear Syaoran say these things. It was just not him. "You sound so funny when you say these things!" 

"Why?" Syaoran frowned, a bit frustrated. 

"Because it's so unlike you!" Sakura giggled. 

Syaoran blushed, and noticed that he was saying to much to a girl that he didn't know so well. Sakura stopped giggling and stood up. "I've finally got the hang of skiing! So you want to join my and Tomoyo? And Meiling can too." 

Syaoran nodded and got up. 

Sakura got on her skies. "Can we be friends? And not rivals like we use to be?" 

Syaoran paused to think, then slowly nodded again with a light shade of red creeping up onto his cheeks. Sakura gave him a smile and turned around which he was glad since he was blushing even more now. 

"Come on, let's go."   
  
  
  
  


AN: Aw ;) Syaoran and his blushing! Lol ^^;; Well, Syaoran seems to be liking Sakura a bit more neh? Tee hee! 


	9. Love is in the Air

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*Love is in the air*--**

  
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

The bus was awfully quiet as the class was drove back to their school. Everyone was tired from their ski trip, but everyone was still happy and disappointed that it was over already. 

Syaoran looked over to Sakura who was sitting beside him, the only thing that seperated him to her was the ile down the bus. He looked at her emerald eyes which seemed to glitter and her auburn hair. 

Sakura felt a pair of eyes on her, and turned around and saw Syaoran staring at her, or her direction. "What is it Li-kun?" 

Syaoran turned away quickly, hiding his blush. "N..nothing. Your side of the bus has a better view." 

"Oh, I see," Sakura smiled and returned to staring at the seat infront of her. 

*Why can't I take my eyes off her?! I'm suppose to hate her and think she's pathetic! Argh!!* Syaoran frowned, he hated how he had little mental fights with himself in his brain. *Syaoran, I think you like this Kinomoto girl! No I don't!!!! Yes you do!!!* 

"Argh shut up!" 

Everyone turned to look at Syaoran. 

"Who are you talking to Li-kun?" Sakura said with confusion. 

"I was talking to myself." 

Sakura giggled, as Syaoran blushed a light shade of red. 

Soon the bus pulled up by the school, and everyone got off slowly. 

"That was a great trip wasn't it Sakura?!" Rika said happily while getting out of the bus behind Sakura. 

"Yeah! I actually go the hang of stopping!" Sakura sweatdropped. 

Rika smiled, "Great! I hope we go on another ski trip next year." 

Many people around them all nodded. 

Tomoyo ran up to Sakura and Syaoran who were walking back to a bench. "Hi guys!! I see you two aren't that mean to each other anymore! I mean, you guys never walk side by side!" 

Syaoran blushed and Sakura sweatdropped. "We're friends now, right Li-kun?" 

Syaoran just nodded since he thought he had lost his voice, but he managed to say a little yes. 

Tomoyo smiled at them. "Sakura, you should start calling Li-kun just plain old Syaoran! Same with you Li-kun! You should call Sakura, Sakura instead of Kinomoto! It sounds so much more friendlier!" 

Sakura turned a little pink and Syaoran was to. 

"Hey, where's Meiling?" Syaoran asked, changing the subject. 

"I was pretty sure she got off the bus before me since I was the second last out," Tomoyo said. 

Syaoran excused himself from Sakura and Tomoyo. He had a feeling he should apologize to Meiling for his words at the ski lodge. He walked around to the back of the school, but no one was there. *Where are you Meiling?* 

He decided to go to Penguin Park, and as he neared the big slide shaped like a penguin, he saw Meiling sitting on a swing. 

"Meiling?" 

Meiling seemed to snap out of her thoughts and looked at Syaoran. "Oh hi Xiaolang!" 

Syaoran took a seat on the swing next to her. "I'm sorry..." 

"Hm?" 

"For what I said before..." 

Meiling gave him a small smile. "It's...it's alright." 

"I mean I do love you, as a cousin. But...I just can't love you the other way...." Syaoran explained. 

Meiling seemed to be taking the words in slowly since it took her a while to reply. "I...I understand Xiaolang...you didn't want to be engaged to be in the first place anyways. It was just our parents idea...but I learned to love you, but you didn't." She seemed to trail off. "But, I understand Xiaolang." 

Syaoran gave her a 'as if' look. "Are...are you sure?" 

Meiling nodded, "I mean, I can't force you into loving me Xiaolang. You must think this is weird, since I'm usually so over protective about you, and I annoy you all the time..." 

"No...I don't think your weird..." 

"I just really love you Xiaolang, and I just didn't want to see you go off with another girl. But, when I relize that you don't love me the way I do, I understand that if I really loved you, I should be giving you happiness and not giving you trouble." Meiling sighed softly. "I really think you like Sakura. Or maybe you don't, but my point is, as long as you marry someone you truly love, I'm happy for you." 

"Meiling..." Syaoran looked at his cousin softly. This just wasn't like her usual snobby, competetive self. After all these years he didn't know this side of Meiling. 

Meiling smiled at him. "But, I'll stay be your favorite cousin?" 

Syaoran smiled back at her. "Yeah...you'll always be my favorite cousin Meiling. And thank you..." 

"Now you don't have to get all polite towards me! We better get home quick or else Wei might worry that we're so late!" Meiling jumped off her swing and started pulling Syaoran home.   
  


Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling all gathered at Cherry Tree Street. They had all decided to go on a hiking trip this weekend, and Tomoyo's mother was going to drive them there. 

It was a very long drive, and Sakura was getting sleepy and awfully cold. Syaoran saw Sakura shiver slightly, and he took off his jacket. 

"Here." 

Sakura smiled at him thankfully. "Thank you Syaoran!" 

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo giggled crazily. 

Sakura was half suspecting Meiling to jump up and grab the jacket back, but she stayed still in her seat, with a half smile on her face. *Thats odd...* Sakura thought. 

Finally, after another hour up a steep road they arrived at a cabin that Tomoyo's mother had bought on the mountain. 

"Now all of you, quickly unpack! We only have three days up here, but it's better than two days!" Sonomi shooed them into the cabin. "It's nice that you have a long weekend already!" 

Tomoyo led Sakura, Meiling, and Syaoran upstairs. There were four rooms, and Tomoyo suddenly had a plan. 

"Meiling, you better go into this room!" Tomoyo pushed Meiling towards the room next to the washroom. "That room is my mother's, so we can't go in there." Tomoyo pointed towards the double door room at the other side of the hallway. "I'm taking this! Well, see you guys later when after you unpack!" Tomoyo dashed into the room to the right of the hallway. 

Sakura and Syaoran were left in the hallway. Two people left, and one room. 

*Oh no, oh no, oh no!!! This is bad!* Sakura thought. 

*Oh god, oh god!!!* Syaoran looked over to Sakura. "You can take the room. I can ask Meiling if I can sleep on the floor of her room." 

Meiling suddenly popped her head out of her door. "No way Xiaolang! You're not sleeping in my room!" Meiling giggled and popped back into her room. 

*What's she up to?!* Syaoran scartched his head and shrugged at Sakura who was giggling. "Guess not then." 

"It's alright...we can share a room..." Sakura said, her cheeks burning pink. 

Syaoran dragged his bag into the room, Sakura following him. And of course, they had another problem. 

"There's only one bed," Sakura stated. 

Syaoran started laying out his sleeping bag on the floor. "I can sleep on the floor, you can take the bed." 

Sakura smiled at him. "Arigatou (thank you)!!! That's so sweet of you!" 

Syaoran blushed twelve shades of red and quickly unpacked the rest of his things. Sakura did the same and after five minutes they both stepped out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen where Tomoyo and Meiling were whispering, but they stopped when they noticed Sakura and Syaoran. 

"I see you guys are finally done!" Tomoyo smiled. 

"We weren't that slow! We had little problems," Sakura explained. 

"There was only one bed right?!" Meiling started laughing. 

Syaoran sweatdroppde, "Uh yeah. What's so funny about that?" 

"What are you guys going to do?!!!" Tomoyo and Meilling asked excitedly. 

"I'm sleeping on the floor, and Sakura is sleeping on the bed," Syaoran explained. 

Tomoyo and Meiling's smile fell. "Oh." They both said disappointingly. 

Sakura was rather surprised that Meiling wasn't jumping into the air in happiness, but she didn't, instead she was disappointed. *How weird can she be?!* Sakura thought to herself. 

"Well, I say you all should go hiking! It's perfect weather to do so!" Sonomi said while cutting out pieces of tomota and cabbage. "When your done, lunch will probably be done too. So hurry along and have fun!" 

"Ok mom!" Tomoyo smiled. 

They all walked out of the cabin with caps to block the sun from their eyes. They climbed over fallen logs, and rocks, and up steep trails. Finally, they reached something like the top. 

"Wow! The view is so beautiful!!!!" Sakura squealed as she ran to the edge carefully and looked out at the ocean and it's rolling waves. 

Tomoyo ran up to join Sakura at looking at the view. "It is pretty Sakura! It's so pretty how the sun makes the water sparkle!!" 

"You guys, don't get to close to the edge..." Meiling warned, but... 

"Hoe!!!" Sakura lost her footing and slipped, Tomoyo reached out to grab her friends hand but she to slipped. "Ahhh!" 

Syaoran and Meiling dashed over to the edge and grabbed for their hands. Syaoran was holding onto Sakura's tightly, and Meiling was trying her best to keep hold of Tomoyo. 

"Hang on!" Syaoran said. 

Meiling slipped, but luckilly Syaoran caught her with her other hand. 

"I can't hold onto three people!!!" Syaoran cried out in effort to pull them up. 

Sakura looked below her, they would surely die if Syaoran was to let go. *It's now or never, I have to use...a clow card...* 

"Key that hides the forces of darkness, show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under our contract, release!" Sakura commanded while holding onto her pendant. 

Syaoran watched in shock as the sealing wand appeared in Sakura's hands. *No...she can't be...* 

"Windy! Blow us up to safety! Release and dispel!" Sakura flung out her card and Windy was released and blew them up in a great gust of wind. 

They landed softly back on solid groun, and Sakura stood up to clean herself off, but she noticed that Syaoran was staring at her. 

"...Syaoran?" 

"...You...you have the clow cards..." Syaoran muttered.   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Hoe!!!! Syaoran has now found out about Sakura being a card captor!!! What will happen? Will he get the cards and push her over the cliff and let her die?! Or what will happen...? Stay tooned to find out, and please **R+R**! I really appreicate it!   



	10. Wo Ai Ni

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*Wo Ai Ni*--**

  
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****

Sakura was afraid that Syaoran was going to say that. Meiling and Tomoyo were standing together silently, they could all feel the tension in the air. 

Meiling was worried. She knew what Syaoran had to do, she also felt sorry for Syaoran at the same time. He had started to love Sakura, and now he had to kill for the Li-clan. *But he can always refuse...but the punishment...* 

"Give me the cards," Syaoran said. 

"No, I can't!" 

Syaoran sighed, "...Fine, let's drop this...FOR NOW." 

Meiling was shocked at Syaoran's reply. Sakura was also shocked by his reply, and Tomoyo was just surprised. 

They all headed back down to the cabin in silence. 

"The sandwiches are on the table, so help yourselves!" Sonomi smiled at them and walked up stairs. "I still need to unpack." She stated. 

The room was silent except for muching sounds, but Tomoyo decided to break the silence. 

"What should we do after lunch?" She asked. 

Meiling looked up from her sandwich. "Why don't we go swimming down by the water?" 

"Great idea!" Sakura smiled, glad that they were all talking now, except for Syaoran. 

He simply nodded and they all quickly finished up their lunch and headed down to the beach in their swimsuits. 

Sakura walked into the water into it was deep enough to swim. She closed her eyes and floated on her back. She loved the feel of water around her, and the sound of it too. Suddenly she found herself being splashed and she quickly opened her eyes and saw Tomoyo splashing her. 

"Hey!!!" Sakura waved her hands in the water and caused it to spray up at Tomoyo. 

Meilling joined in and they were soon screaming and splashing at each other. 

Sakura saw Syaoran sitting quietly near the edge of the water, and she quickly ran over to him and sent a huge splash of water at him. 

"Hey!! What was that for?!" He cried, slightly frustrated. 

Sakura started giggling, but starting to swim away when Syaoran started stricking back. "You're going to get it Sakura!" 

Sakura screamed as water fell around her. She struck back with kicks of water and swinging her arms wildly. Syaoran blocked the water from his eyes, he was actually enjoying this. 

Tomoyo and Meiling giggled, "Kawaii!" They both said. 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Meiling, you're turning into Tomoyo!" 

"So what?!" Meiling laughed and set a splash of water at Sakura. 

Sakura was caught off guard and fell over, not noticing that Syaoran was behind her which caused a huge wave of water towards his direction. 

"Ah!!" Syaoran yelped as he went under the water and up to the surface again. 

"Oops!" Sakura giggled. 

They continued their crazy water fight until Sonomi came out of the cabin and called them back in for tea. 

"Green tea is good for your heart," She said, handing them each of a cup of green tea and a plate of cookies. 

"It's delicious!" Sakura commented. 

"Why thank you," Sonomi smiled.   
  


At night, Sakura couldn't sleep, since she was in the same room as Syaoran, and because she was worried about what he would do since he found out about her secret. She sighed, and glanced at the sleeping figure on the floor. 

*I'll...go on a walk...* Sakura quietly got off the bed and slipped out of the room. 

*Where is she going?* Syaoran thought to himself. He wasn't asleep either, how could he fall asleep when Sakura was in the same room as him? 

He slipped out of his sleeping bag and crept out to find Sakura. 

Sakura sat down on a log, and looked up into the night sky. The stars glittered down upon her, and the moon gave a eerie, but beautiful glow to everything. 

"It's so beautiful..." Sakura murmered. 

"Like you." 

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran. "Syaoran?!" 

He was blushing so red, that it was almost purple. *I didn't say that out loud did I?!!!* 

"That's very nice of you..." Sakura said, blushing. 

*Ah! I did say that out loud!! Baka!!!* Syaoran yelled at himself in his mind. "What are you doing up so late?" 

"I couldn't fall asleep," Sakura replied, leaving out the reasons. 

Syaoran took a seat on the log and nodded. "Same here." He glanced over to Sakura who's eyes reflected the moon. *Kirei... (beautiful...* 

Sakura glanced at Syaoran. "Is there something on my face?" 

He turned red with embarrassment. "No, not at all! I was just looking at something! I was pretty sure I saw an owl!" He lied. 

"An owl? Wow, I've never seen one before," Sakura said. 

"Well, I have," He said casually. "You like looking at the stars?" 

Sakura nodded cheerfully. "You can probably count it as one of my hobbies! Look at those ones over there!" Sakura pointed. "It looks like a sheep!" 

Syaoran nodded and pointed to another set of stars. "Those ones over there, they look like a hamburger." 

Sakura giggled and pointed at another set. "Look! Those ones look like..." 

"A heart..." They both said, and they both blushed as they relized what they just said. 

"Well, it does," Sakura stated, still red. 

"Yes it does." Syaoran remarked, and he turned to look at Sakura. "Sakura..." 

"Hm?" 

"..Er...I...erm..." Syaoran lost his words. *Argh! Is it that hard to say 'I love you' to somebody!? What if she thinks I'm a complete idiot?! I've only met her for a month of so...but that's long enough to fall in love with someone like her...* 

"What is it?" Sakura asked. 

Syaoran sighed and glanced up at the stars and noticed another formation. "Just look at those stars, and looks at the heart, and then look at yourself." 

Sakura blinked at him, confused. She followed his finger and saw that a couple stars formed an eye. "It's an eye." 

"Uh huh, then go back to that heart we spotted." 

"Ok...and the myself?" Sakura blinked again. 

"Repeat them all together, ok?" Syaoran was feeling stupid and he was blushing so hard that he was going to turn purple any second. 

Sakura nodded, "Eye heart myself." 

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Think of it another way. Like in other words..." 

"Eye...hmm...I?" Sakura guessed, and received a little nod from Syaoran. "I...love...myself..?!" 

Syaoran's eyes turned into little dots and he sweatdropped. "Argh! It means **I LOVE YOU**!!!!!" 

Sakura blinked at Syaoran's sudden outburst. Syaoran blinked at his sudden outburst and turned purple and looked down at the ground. 

*IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!* He said to himself, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up and met emerald eyes. 

"...Me...me too..." She said softly. 

Syaoran felt a sudden wave of happiness flood him, and relief and excitement. "You...you do?" 

Sakura smiled and fell into his arms. Syaoran fell back a bit in shock. "Yes, I do! I love you to Syaoran!!" 

Syaoran closed his eyes in happiness. *I feel so happy with her. But my task...I just want to leave it for now...I just want to be happy with Sakura...for now...* 

"When's your birthday?" Syaoran feared an answer that would be like 'tomorrow' or 'next week'. 

"April 1st...why?" Sakura questioned. 

Syaoran sighed in relief. *That's long enough for me...no...I wished your birthday would never come...* "It's nothing, I just wanted to know." 

"Syaoran..." Sakura said, sitting up again. "Don't you...don't you have your task..." 

Syaoran hushed her. "Sakura, I just want to be happy with you for a while. I want to forget all about Clow Cards and tasks for now. Ok?" 

"Ok," Sakura smiled at him.   
  


The next morning Syaoran awoke slowly, rubbing his eyes and the memories of last night flooding him. 

*Was it all a dream?* 

"Was that all a dream?" Sakura asked, sitting up in her bed. 

Syaoran chuckled, "Guess not." 

"Good!" Sakura smiled and jumped onto him. 

"Ah!" He yelped and fell over with Sakura ontop of him. 

"Whoa! I'm sorry if I interupted something!!" Meiling said, when had the door slightly opened and her head was popping up from behind it. 

Sakura quickly jumped off Syaoran and blushed. "Ehehehe! Ohayo Meiling!" 

"Can't we have some privacy?!" Syaoran grumbled. 

Meiling started laughing and left. 

"Well, we better go down for breakfast!" Sakura suggested. 

Syaoran nodded and they both went down stairs, hand in hand. 

Tomoyo saw this, and stars appread in her eyes. "KAWAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" 

They all sweatdropped except Sonomi. 

"You guys, are finally, you know?!" Tomoyo asked, now hearts were in her eyes. 

Sakura turned pink and gave a little nod which sent Tomoyo into another hyper verse of... 

"KAWAII!!!!!!" This time Meiling joined in. 

Sakura didn't understand Meiling at all. She had thought that Meiling didn't want Syaoran around any other girls at all, but now, she was cheering on with Tomoyo. 

"Meiling? Can we talk?" Sakura asked slowly. 

Meiling looked confused but nodded. "Sure."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: S+S fluff! Everyone's happy, and satified...but, of course that can't last forever eh? April 1st has got to come someday since time just doesn't stop!   
  
  
  
  



	11. The Clow Cards

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*The Clow Cards*--**

  
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

Meiling followed Sakura out to the beach and they sat down on a nearby log. Sakura faced Meiling, who was staring at the sand. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Meiling asked. 

Sakura smiled at her, "About you and Syaoran." 

"Huh?" Meiling looked up from the sand she had been staring at. 

"When you first came here, you were so...protective of him...but now...you don't even care if we sleep in the same room!" Sakura exclaimed. 

Meiling chuckled softly, "So you want to know why?" 

Sakura nodded. 

"Well..." Meiling took a breath and looked up at the blue sky. "After Xiaolang told me he didn't love me, I did alot of emotional thinking...and, I finally figured it out!" Meiling said happily. 

"Figured it out?" Sakura questioned. 

"Hai! I finally figured out that if I truly loved Xiaolang, I should make him happy! And I know he likes you..." Meiling trailed off. "So, I should do all I can to make sure Xiaolang's happy! If he's happy, then I am to!" 

Sakura smiled at her. She didn't know Meiling had this side of her. "Thank you Meiling...you really care for Syaoran." 

"Well, what are cousins for?!" Meiling smiled back and stood up. "Guess we better head back in eh?" 

"Hai!"   
  
  


**2 months later (middle of march)**   
****   
**** ****

Sakura smiled as she fixed her hair into two little pigtails while humming a little tune. 

"Why so happy today Sakura?" Kero asked. 

"Well, Syaoran is taking me to the new carnival!!!" Sakura squealed happily. 

Kero sweatdropped, "The gaki?" 

"Hey! Don't call him that!!" Sakura smirked. "And if you do, no more pastry, pancakes, cakes, or video games.." 

"OKOKOKOOKOKOK! Say no more!" Kero floated away. 

Sakura sat down onto her bed. Syaoran and her had been dating for nearly over two months now, and they were happy and satified. All the clow cards had been captured, and Kero had explained to Sakura that when she turned 16, she would become the card mistress. She was excited, yet she had a odd feeling in her stomach about it all. 

"Squirt! The chinese gaki is here!" Touya called from downstairs. 

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and ran down the stairs and gave Syaoran a big smile. 

He didn't smile back. 

Sakura frowned but shrugged it off. "Konnichiwa Syaoran!!" 

"Konnichiwa..." 

They stepped outside and started walking down the street. 

"Sakura..." 

"Yes?" Sakura said cheerfully. 

Syaoran stopped walking, and clenched his fists tightly together. "I...I hate you Kinomoto!" 

Sakura was shocked, but it didn't seem like Syaoran to say these things. "...Are you feeling alright Syaoran...?" She asked worridly while putting her hand on his forehead. 

He quickly shoved it aside. "I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!!!!" He put his cold glare on his face. "I just wanted to get closer to you so I could get the cards, but I see you didn't even think about that." 

Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes. "...Why?! I don't believe you Syaoran!!" 

"I didn't even love you at all. It was just a game Kinomoto," Syaoran grumbled. 

Sakura felt her heart shatter and her body being torn into a billion pieces. She turned around and ran. 

Syaoran's glare faded, and was replaced with a sad expression. 

"I'm so sorry Sakura...but I must complete my task...and...and I can't love you or it will hurt to much to kill you..." Syaoran felt a hot wet tear drop down from his eye as he turned around to go back to his apartment.   
  


Meiling looked up from the book she was reading as Syaoran entered with slightly red puffy eyes. 

"Aren't you at the carnival with Sakura?" Meiling asked, slightly confused to see him home. 

"Don't say that name! Just call her Kinomoto!" Syaoran snapped. 

Meiling dropped her book in shock. "W...What's wrong Syaoran?" 

Syaoran slumped into the couch. "I told her I didn't love her anymore damn it!" 

Meiling's eyes widened in shock. "Why?!" 

"My task Meiling! I have to kill her!" Syaoran closed his eyes tightly. "I can't!" 

"...Why...why don't you just not do the task?!" Meiling blurted out. 

Syaoran opened his eyes. "That's not possible...mother wants me to become the leader of the Li Clan! It's so hard to disappoint her..." 

"Maybe if you tell her that you fell in love with Sakura, she might understand..." Meiling said softly. 

"Miss Meiling is right." 

The two turned to look at Wei. 

"But if I don't do the task...the punishment..." Syaoran mumbled. 

Meiling gasped, she had forgotten about the punishment. "But...you can't go through the punishment Syaoran! It's to much..." 

"Then...then I must do my task..."   
  


Sakura dropped onto her knees behind some bushes in Penguin Park. She drew her knees together and cried. 

*Why Syaoran?! I loved you so much...it hurts!* Sakura started crying harder. *This hurts...so much I can't breath...* Sakura choked a bit on her sobs. *I hate this world, this life! I hate the stupid clow cards for ruining everything!* 

She heard a rustling above her, and she looked up with her tear streaked face. 

"Shaoran..." 

Syaoran's hand shook, the hand he was holding his sword in. He jumped off the tree branch and landed in front of Sakura. 

"Give me the cards," His voice shook slightly, it hurt him to see Sakura like this. 

Sakura felt anger, and sadness boil over her. She rose from her sitting position and stood up and stared at Syaoran blankly. "You want the cards?" 

Syaoran nodded slowly. 

Sakura smirked, "That's possible, if they decide they like you better than me." 

Syaoran stared back at her, slightly confused at how calmly she was talking to him. It kind of scared him too. *I'm so sorry Sakura...* 

"I also need...your life..." Syaoran muttered. 

Sakura closed her eyes and fifty two clow cards appeared, since Syaoran had the sleep card, and spun around her. She opened her red puffy eyelids. 

"Clow cards..." She whispered. 

Little soft voices replied. 

"Yes mistress?" 

"You sad mistress..." 

"What's wrong?" 

She smiled at her cards. "I am not your mistress yet...I am not yet 16..." 

"But we look as you as our mistress..." 

Sakura frowned gently. "But right now, someone wants to be your master."   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Oh no! Will the clow cards go to Syaoran?! Will Sakura get killed? Stay tooned to find out!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. And the phone went Dead

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*And the phone went Dead*--**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran watched in amazement and interest as Sakura talked to her cards. The Light and Dark cards floated out of their card forms and hovered beside Sakura, glaring at Syaoran. 

"The other cards might go with you, but we will stay with our mistress!" They both said. 

Sakura smiled at them. "Thank you..." 

"We will all stay with our card mistress!" All her cards sparkled around her and danced around. "We will never leave your side mistress! Never!" 

Sakura's smile widened but it disappeared as she looked at Syaoran. "So, you can't make the cards go to you." 

Syaoran gripped his sword tightly. "I can...when you die..." 

Sakura wanted to cry again, but she bravely blinked her tears away. *I love you so much Syaoran! I hate this clan of yours, I hate it!* 

"Do you have to do the task?" Sakura asked in a low whisper. 

"...Yes...if I don't mother won't be pleased and I will get the punishment..." Syaoran replied. 

Sakura sighed, "Fine, let's end this with...a battle." 

Syaoran nodded and got into his battle stance. Sakura summoned her wand, and readied herself. 

"Fire! Come forth!" Syaoran threw one of his yellow cards into the air. 

A blast of fire was spinning towards Sakura at great speed. 

"Watery! Release and dispel!!" Sakura flung Watery into the air and she splashed out, putting out the fire and heading towards Syaoran who leapt out of the way. 

*I don't want to fight you Syaoran....* Sakura thought sadly as she dodged a lightning attack. *I really don't....* 

*I'm so sorry Sakura...* Syaoran frowned as he sent another lightning heading towards Sakura who missed getting shocked by an inch. 

Sakura gasped as she got hit in the arm by a lightning attack from Syaoran. Syaoran wanted to run up to Sakura, and ask if she was alright, but he didn't. He stayed glue to his spot. 

*I...I hurt her...* Syaoran closed his eyes so tears wouldn't spill. 

Sakura held onto her left arm, and winced a bit. "I don't want to fight you Syaoran!" 

"...." 

"I don't want you hurt, so why don't we just end this..." Sakura flung out the dash card. 

Syaoran didn't know what she was doing, all he knew was that a blur of color whizzed right next to him, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw what had just happened. 

"NO! SAKURA!!!!" Syaoran dropped his sword that was piercing Sakura's chest. 

Sakura smiled weakly. "Like...like ~cough~ I said, I don't...~cough~ want you hurt...Sy..aoran...." 

"No! Sakura!" Syaoran fell onto his knees and caught Sakura. "Don't die Sakura! I...I don't care anymore! I just want to be with you! Damn the task! We can just run away! Away from all responsibilites...away from tasks that hurt your loved ones...Sakura, please don't die!" 

Sakura reached one shaky hand to touch Syaoran's cheek. "Don't...don't you think it's..it's to late to say those words?" 

Syaoran started crying. "I'm so sorry Sakura! Just don't die! I'll get you to a hospital! And you'll be alright!" Syaoran picked her up and ran towards the hospital. 

"Hang on Sakura!" Syaoran said. "Keep on breathing..." 

Sakura smiled weakly as she remembered something. 

Flashback>>   


Tomoyo smiled at her friend as Sakura walked towards the front of the room. 

"Sakura, remember to breath!" Tomoyo whispered to her friend. 

Sakura nodded and began to play the flute for her music test. 

End of Flashback>> 

"Tomoyo...I..I want to see her..." Sakura said softly. 

"Shh, don't talk! We're almost there!" Syaoran sped down the street, people gasping at the sight of a boy carrying a girl with a sword sticking out of her. 

Syaoran ran into the hopsital. 

"HURRY DAMNIT! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Syaoran yelled at the nurse at the couter who seemed frightened but nodded when she saw Sakura. 

"Come this way," The nurse led them to the emergency room. "Place her here." 

Syaoran placed Sakura gently onto the bed, and the nurse shooed him out of the room. 

"Sakura..." Syaoran said soflty as he sat down on the couch against the wall. "Why...why did you run into my sword?! Why?!" 

_Like I said, I don't want you hurt..._

"Damnit Sakura! I'm hurt right now!" Syaoran stood up and asked where the phone was. *It's for the best...that her family knows...and Tomoyo and Meiling...* 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" 

Syaoran jumped back a bit from the phone at Touya's scream. 

"Touya, calm down..." 

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY SISTER'S DIEING?! I'M COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!" 

And the phone went dead. 

Dead, Syaoran shivered at the word. It was such a quick and short word yet dreadful to say. Syaoran started dialing Tomoyo's number and sadly waited for someone to pick up. 

"Hello? Tomoyo speaking!" He heard a cheerful voice say. 

"...Tomoyo..." 

"Li-kun? What's up?!" 

Syaoran's grip tightened on the phone. He didn't want to spread the bad news, but Sakura would want to see her best friend. "Sakura's...sakura's in the emergency room...she..." 

"WHAT?!" 

"She's...she's dieing...." Syaoran had to choke out the word 'dieing'. 

He heard a cry from the other end. 

"NO!!" 

And the phone went dead. 

Syaoran sighed and hung up. Time to phone Meiling, and to repeat the horrible news again. 

"Wei (Hello)? Meiling speaking!" 

"It's me Xiaolang.." 

"Oh hi Xiaolang!!! Why calling? Shouldn't you be home now?!" 

Syaoran took a breath. "Sakura's in the emergency room and it's bad..." He didn't want to say the word dieing again, or anything like that word. 

"...Oh my god..." He heard her gasp. 

"I'm...I'm coming right over..." Meiling's voice was shaky. 

And the phone went dead. 

Syaoran walked back to the couch by the emergency room. He stared at the door, hoping yet fearing to see the doctor come out. 

*It's either she's alive...or she's...* Syaoran shook his thoughts out of his head. *No, she's alive...she has to be...she can't die...she's my cherry blossom, my strong living cherry blossom!* 

He heard footsteps coming his way, and looked up. It was Touya and Fujitaka, and Yukito was with them to. 

"Is Sakura..." Fujitaka's voice broke. 

Syaoran felt sorry for him. He had lost his wife, and now he might loose his daughter... 

*NO! He is not going to loose his daughter!* Syaoran thought furiously. "No, Sakura's not gone..." 

Fujitaka sighed in relief and slumped onto the couch next to Syaoran and buried his head in his hands. Touya walked towards Syaoran and grabbed him up by the collar. 

"TELL ME!" Touya yelled in his face. "HOW DID SHE END UP IN THE HOSPITAL?!" 

"Just let me go first...I'll explain it..." Syaoran fell back down onto the couch as Touya released him. 

Tomoyo and Meiling had just arrived and were quickly running towards them. 

"Where's Sakura?!!! Is she alright?!" Tomoyo cried. 

"She's in there still," Syaoran pointed to the emergency room. 

Meiling's eyes watered. "Kinomoto has got to live through this! She has to..." 

"So, you were going to explain gaki?!" Touya glared at him. 

"Ok...this might be confusing...but it involves magic..." Syaoran explained. 

Touya blinked and rolled his eyes. "This is no time to fool around gaki! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" 

"He is," Tomoyo stepped up. "I mean, I don't know what happened, but I bet the Clow Cards were part of this." 

"What cards?" Fujitaka looked up from his hands. 

Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out the sleep card. "This is a clow card, and it has magical powers. This one has the abililty to make people fall asleep." 

"Uh huh, like I'm going to believe you," Touya glared. 

Syaoran sighed, "Who wants to sleep?" 

Meiling shrugged, "No one seems to want to, but I will just to help you prove this." 

Syaoran nodded and summoned Sleep who sprinkled little blue dust on Meiling and she collasped onto the couch. 

Touya went pale. "How the heck did...did you do that?!" 

"Magic." 

Tomoyo nodded and looked at the shock Touya and Fujitaka. "Sakura can do these things to, with her clow cards." 

"And the reason she ended up in the hospital...is because I was trying to get the cards from her because it is my task to do so...and I must kill her..." Syaoran was cut off as he received a punch in the face from Touya. 

"HOW COULD YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH MY SISTER THEN TRY TO KILL HER?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Touya jumped off the couch, his eyes flaring. 

"BOTH OF YOU!" Tomoyo waved her hands in the air. "We're in a hospital right now for god's sake! You two can fight later, but right now...." Tomoyo trailed off and looked at the emergency room. 

"We can only wait."   
  
  
  
  


AN: Hoe!! Will Sakura survive or will she die? Please R+R and thanks =D   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Rules of Destiny

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  
  
  
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*Rules of Destiny*--**   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Syaoran glanced at his wrist watch. It read 12:06, just past midnight, and Sakura had been in the emergency room for a long long time now. Meiling was still fast asleep due to the Sleep Card's power, and Tomoyo was twirling her hair in her fingers with red puffy eyes from crying. 

Touya seemed to be in a trance as he stared at the big white doors of the emergency room. Fujitaka was doing the same as his son, and they both sat transfixed on the door. 

Suddenly, at 12:10, the door opened. 

Syaoran jumped off the couch, his stomach was doing flips. "Is she alright?!" 

The doctor shook his head sadly. "We've tried our best..." 

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LINE!" Syaoran yelled and wanted to throw a punch at the doctor but Tomoyo restrained him. 

"They...they tried their best..." Tomoyo choked out as tears spilled over her face. 

Touya was pale and Fujitaka was shaking. 

Syaoran ran into the emergency room to see the nurses cover the blankets over Sakura's face. He shoved them aside and uncovered her pale face. She seemed at peace, with a small little smile on her lips. 

"Sakura...wake up..." Syaoran shook her gently. "You have to wake up...." Syaoran's voice broke as he shook harder. "WAKE UP DAMN IT!" 

"Stop shaking my sister!" Touya glared at him, tears were forming in his eyes, but it seemed like he didn't care if Syaoran was shaking Sakura or not. 

Syaoran looked up when he saw the clow cards flying into the room through the walls. They circled around her, the Love and Hope card shining brightly than before. 

"What's happening?" Tomoyo asked, her voice shaky. 

The cards all gathered together and a bright blinding pink light bursted from them. Everyone in the room sheilded their eyes from the blinding pink light, and soon it faded. 

All the cards were gone, except one big card. Syaoran reached for it and stared at it. It was made of clear pink crystal, and a picture of a cherry blossom was on it. And at the bottom, it said... 

"The Sakura Card?" Syaoran read softly. 

"...W...What's that?" Tomoyo asked in a kind of whisper. 

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. "Do you think it's like another clow card?" 

"But I thought you and Sakura captured them all..." Tomoyo's voice broke again when she said Sakura. 

"Well...let's find out..." Syaoran reached for his sword that was sitting on the table. His hands shook when he grapsed the sword, the sword that killed his beloved Sakura. "Sakura Card! Come forth..." 

There was a swirl of pink light from the card, twisting and turning out of the crystal card. It flowed out and formed the shape of.. 

"Sakura!!!!!" Tomoyo gasped. and ran to her friend. She reached out to hug her, but her hands went right through her. 

Sakura smiled gently at her friend as Tomoyo cried out. "Don't cry Tomoyo...." 

"What's happening Sakura?!" Tomoyo shook her head in sadness. "I'm so confused..." 

"I'm not completely dead...being a cardcaptor...I can't die that easily..." Sakura said in a soft drifting voice. "I didn't want to leave completely, so with the help of the clow cards, my spirit is now in a card...." 

"What?!" Syaoran gasped and walked towards Sakura, who was glowing with a pink aura. 

"I'm not alive as a human being anymore....but I'm still here....in a odd way..." Sakura explained 

"I'm so sorry Sakura...." Syaoran wanted to hug her, but his arms went right through hers. She gave him a little frown. 

"It wasn't your fault...it's just the task Syaoran...." 

"But it's not worth it! Not worth it at all if I loose the one I love!" Syaoran choked through his sobs. 

Sakura started to fade slightly. 

"Isn't there a way you can come back Sakura?!" Syaoran cried out, reaching for Sakura's transparent hand. 

Sakura frowned, "Even if there was, it would be dangerous." 

"Tell me Sakura! I don't care how dangerous it is!" 

"...Ashiteru (I love you) Syaoran..." And she disappeared back to her card form. 

The card floated around, and finally landed in Syaoran's hands. Syaoran gripped it tightly. 

*I'll figure out a way to get you back Sakura. No matter what!*   
  


It had been a week since Sakura had left them. It was April 1st, and the first cherry blossoms were starting to bloom, but Syaoran Li wasn't blooming at all. 

Syaoran scrunched his eyebrows together as he layed out all the clow cards. Somehow, they had appeared again beside the Sakura Card after the day Sakura died... 

"What card can bring Sakura back?!" Syaoran mumbled. "Not Light, or Dark...not Hope...not Void...not Watery...not Earthy...ARGH!" He had tried to summon Sakura out of her card, but she never came out. His eyes glanced over the cards again when something caught his eye. "The Time Card!" 

He reached for the card quickly. "That's right! I can go back in time I reverse everything that has happened!" 

"No Syaoran...that's changing destiny..." 

Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura. 

"Sakura! You've finally come to see me...." Syaoran smiled and ran to her, but went right through her. "I hate this. I want to feel you again Sakura! To be with you...so I will go back in time and change it." 

"But changing destiny isn't a very good thing...you don't know what might happen..." Sakura frowned. "Right now, you have completed the task and if you go back to Hong Kong, you will be the leader of the Li Clan." 

"But I will not be happy." Syaoran muttered. 

Sakura reached out to touch Syaoran's cheek, but Syaoran couldn't feel it. "But if you go back in time and I do not die...your task will be uncompleted." 

"I don't care." Syaoran had determination in his voice. "I don't care about the task, or the punishment, or the rules of destiny." 

Sakura frowned and her face fell. "...Being stubborn?" 

Syaoran chuckled softly. "But soon, we'll be together again...." Syaoran summoned his sword and the time card. "Time card! Take me back to the time before Sakura's death!" 

"I am sorry, but that is to long ago for my powers..." The Time Card said just as Sakura faded away. 

"Please, try your best....for your future mistress..." Syaoran begged. 

The Time Card nodded werily and flipped his hour glass over. Syaoran felt the floor disappear, and he was falling into an endless whole, but finally, he landed on something soft and green. Grass. 

"Syaoran?! What are you doing here?!" 

Syaoran got up and saw Sakura crying. He looked above him and saw a tree branch. "How'd I get here?" 

"....You dropped from up on that branch..." Sakura mumbled, her eye lids were red a puffy. 

"Sakura..why are you crying?" Syaoran brushed one of Sakura's tears away. 

"Have you gotten amnesia or what?! You baka! You idiot! I hate you!" Sakura pounded her fists on Syaoran. 

*So...I must have already told her about me not loving her....damn it!* Syaoran reached to hug Sakura, but she pushed away. 

"What are you doing now?! You just said you hated me, and that it was all a stupid game!" Sakura screamed at him, her pink aura flaring. 

"No Sakura...I didn't mean it...." 

Sakura turned around on her heels and dashed away. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

Syaoran watched as her figure disappeared down the empty street. *At least...at least she's alive....*   
  
  
  
  


AN: This was a shorter chapter, gomen >.;;; Well, stay tooned for the next chapter and please R+R! Will Sakura forgive Syaoran and they live happily after?! Or will it totally go wrong again for Syaoran? Your questions will be answered in the next chapter! Ja ne for now!   
  



	14. Disappearence

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  
  
**** ****

**The Final Task**   
**--*Disappearence*--**

  
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

Syaoran sighed and decided to go back to his apartment. He felt so relieved that Sakura was alive, but he felt like crap when he thought about how hurt Sakura most be feeling. 

"Xiaolang...did you...." Meiling started, but sighed in relief when Syaoran shook his head. 

"I couldn't kill her, or take the cards. I am just going to not do the task," Syaoran stated. 

Meiling's eyes watered. "But...but the punishment! All your years of training...everything!" 

"...I don't care...as long as Sakura's alive." 

"Master Li...are you sure?" Wei appeared, holding a plate of cookies and placing them on the coffee table. "Mrs. Yelan will not be pleased..." 

"Mother...mother wno't be pleased...but what can she do? The worst is to kill her own son," Syaoran muttered. 

"Xiaolang..." Meiling said softly. 

"I'm...I'm going to call her now," Syaoran walked towards the phone that hung on the wall. 

He picked it up, and started pressing in the numbers to his house with shaky hands. I 

It started to ring. 

And he waited. 

"Wei (hello)? Wo shi Fuutie (I am Fuutie)!" Came a happy tone. 

"...Jei jei...(sister)" 

There was pause and then a squeal. "XIAOLANG!!! I missed you so much! You didn't even call once since you left!" 

"Sorry...but I want to speak to mother..." 

"Did you finish the task?! Great!!" 

"But..I..." 

"Hold on! Il'l get mother!" Fuutie interupted. 

Syaoran sighed into the phone just as his mother picked up the phone. 

"Xiaolang? How nice to hear from you again dear!" 

"Mu qin (mother)...dui bu qi...(sorry)..." Syaoran's voice shook slightly. 

There was a long pause, then Yelan spoke up. 

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" 

"I....I can't do the task..." 

There was a startled cry. 

"Why dear?! That's just not acceptable!" 

"I don't care mother! I love the girl and I won't kill her! The cards also rightfully belong to her in the present...I mean they rightfully belong to her!" Syaoran growled. 

There was a gasp. "You fell in love with her?! But I sent Meiling over so you wouldn't get a chance to be near other girls!" 

Meiling stood up from the couch when she heard her name being screamed over the line. She looked at Syaoran confused, but he just shot her a 'none of your business' look. Meiling frowned and sat down again. 

"Well, Meiling couldn't stop me. In fact, she seems to support me with my desicion." Syaoran muttered. "I don't want to be the leader of the Li-clan, someone else can! I just want to be with Sakura..." 

"So...the girl's name is Sakura?" 

"Y..Yes..." 

There was a long sigh. "Is this your final choice?" 

"Yes." Syaoran said quickly. 

"Then you most under go the punishment. If you survive through it, your magical abilities will be kept with you, if you fail, the elders will take away your magical abilities." 

Syaoran flinched slightly at how cold his mother was speaking to him. "Fine, I will be coming over to Hong Kong right away." 

"No...come tomorrow..." 

And then there was a click sound. Syaoran sighed heavily and hung up. 

"I'm going back to Hong Kong tomorrow. I don't know why tomorrow, but I'm going back, for the punishment...." Syaoran slumped onto the couch and rubbed his eyes. 

Meiling frowned sadly at her cousin. "But...but what if you don't survive?!" 

"...I...I will...for Sakura..." 

"And me," Meiling added. 

"Yeah...and my favorite cousin..." 

Meiling smiled brightly. "And for everyone, like Tomoyo-chan and your sisters, and everyone!" 

Syaoran nodded and stood up. "I might as well train a bit before this." 

"I'll...I'll go tell Sakura..." 

Syaoran stopped to think about it, but nodded. It would be hard for himself to tell her anyways.   
  


Meiling walked up the steps to the Kinomoto house. She hestitated before ringing the doorbell. She waited for someone to open the door, and waited, and waited. 

"Hello?! Anyone home???!!!" Meiling cried, hoping someone inside could hear. *Odd...shoudn't at least Sakura's dad be home or something?* 

Meiling walked around to the back of the house. Oddly, all the blinds were closed even on such a sunny day. *Odd....* Meiling looked up and saw fresh laundry hanging on the line. *Someone should have been here...at least to hang up the laundry...the stuff animal has to be home to!* 

She walked back to the front of the house. "If you're not going to open the door, I'm going to have to kick down your door!" She yelled. 

Still no one answered. 

Meiling shrugged. *Fine, I'll have to kick open the door!* Meiling raised her foot and kicked hard, knocking the door flat down. 

She stepped into the house, it was dark. "Hello? Sakura? Mr. Kinomoto? Er...Touya? If that's your name..." Meiling flicked on the lights. "Stuffed animal?" 

No reply. 

Meiling walked into the kitchen and gasped. She ran over to Touya who was on the ground. 

"He's out cold..." Meiling mumbled and went into the study where Fujitaka was sitting in his chair. "Hello...Mr. Kinomoto..." His back was to her and she decided to walk in front of him. 

She gasped. He was out cold to. Meiling quickly ran upstairs and barged into Sakura's room. No one seemed to be in the room, except.. 

"STUFF ANIMAL!!!!" Meiling ran over to the bed and shook Kero wildly. "What hapened?!" 

Kero seemed to waken a bit, but his eyes were swirls. 

"Sakura........" He said in a daze. 

"What? Sakura? What about her?" Meiling asked. 

"Gone? No...she..." 

Meiling frowned, "Sakura's gone? Where?!" 

"People..black...figure...fly...gone!" Kero yelled the 'gone' one loudly that Meiling winced. 

Meiling went into the washroom and took a cup of cold water. She walked back into Sakura's room and splashed the water onto Kero's face. He immediatly jumped off the bed and smacked the ceiling. 

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT LITTLE GIRL?!" Kero screamed while falling back down. 

"Where's Sakura?!" Meiling asked urgently. 

Kero's eyes watered as he remembered. "Oh no! She's not here...?!" 

"No..." Meiling sweatdropped. "So much for a guardian beast..." 

"Hey!" Kero had a stress mark on his forehead. 

Meiling sighed, "Where's Sakura? I mean, what happened?" 

Kero frowned and slowly floated onto the bed. "She was doing her homework, and I was playing video games...suddenly, these people in black cloaks broke through the window..." Kero pointed to the shattered window. "I transformed into my true form...but before I could completely, everything went black..." 

Meiling clenched her fists tightly. "Those people took Sakura away?!" 

Kero nodded solemly. "It's all my fault..." 

"Like now you relize?!" Meiling snapped. "Do you remember anything about those black cloaked people?" 

"..." Kero put his paw under his chin in thought and suddenly jumped up when something hit him. "There clothes! I remember that the back of their cloaks...they had that ying yang symbol!!! Like on that chinese gaki's battle costume...and your's!" 

Meiling's eyes widened and quickly ran out of the room. 

"Where are you going?!" Kero called after her. 

"TO TELL SYAORAN!!!!" Meiling screamed back while running out of the house.   
  


Meiling nearly knocked Wei over as he opened the door to the apartment. 

"WHERE'S XIAOLANG ~Pant~?!" Meiling gasped and panted at the same time. 

"The roof training Miss Meiling...but are you sure you're alright...?" 

Meiling ignored the question and ran up the flights of stairs leading to the roof. She could hear the swishing and swooshing sounds of Syaoran's blade cutting the air. 

"XIAOLANG!!!!" Meiling's voice came out house hoarse as she fell onto her knees on the roof. 

Syaoran gasped and quickly ran to her side. "What's wrong Meiling?!" 

"It's...~pant~...Sakura...~pant~" Meiling stood up weakly with the help of Syaoran's arm. 

Syaoran paled. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" 

"I think...~pant~...the Li-clan...~pant~...took...~pant~ her..." Meiling managed to say. 

"**WHAT**?!" Syaoran dropped his sword. "How?! Why?! How did they know where Sakura lived?! And how did they get here so fast?! And why did they take her?!" 

"Wo...wo bu zi dao... (I don't know)..." Meiling said softly. 

Syaoran picked up his sword and gripped the handle tightly. "I'M GOING TO HONG KONG NOW!"   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: =^.^= Cliff hanger =^.^= Why did the Li-clan take Sakura to Hong Kong?! What is happening over there was we speak?! Will Syaoran rescue Sakura in time from whatever the Li-clan is planning?! Stay tooned to find out!!!   
****   
****   



	15. The Punishment

  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  
  
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*The Punishment*--**

  
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

Syaoran ran out of the apartment with his sword in its pendant form. He raced towards the airport, not bothering about the traffic, or getting on a bus instead of running. 

Meiling watched him disappear of in the distant. 

*He didn't even pack any clothes...* She thought worridly, and walked into Syaoran's green room. She took out his suitcase and began packing for him, neatly folding his clothes into little piles. She stuffed some toothpaste and a toothbrush into the bag, and glanced at Syaoran's night table. 

There was a picture of Sakura with a flower in her fingers, and smiling brightly. Meiling quickly grabbed the picture from the table and placed it in the bag to. 

"Wei?" Meiling carried the suitcase out to the living room. 

Wei appeared out of the kitchen with a worried look. "Yes?" 

"Can you please ship this to Hong Kong? To the....Zhong Hua Hotel? I'll be booking a room for Xiaolang right now...I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to stay home..." 

Wei smiled at Meiling. *She is growing up...* "Of course." He took the suitcase out of Meiling's hands and Meiling hurridly booked a room for Syaoran. 

*Now how am I going to contact him?!* Meiling frowned at the problem. 

Wei seemed to read her thoughts. "Why don't we phone the airport and tell them to get Xiaolang on the phone? I mean, they wouldn't mind espeically if they knew he was part of the Li-clan." 

Meiling nodded and watched as Wei spoke over the phone. 

*I wonder if Xiaolang is even there yet...* Meiling spoke to soon, because she heard Syaoran's panting voice over the line. Meiling took the phone out of Wei's hands. 

"Xiaolang?" 

"What Meiling?! I have to get to Hong Kong! I have no time for this!" 

Meiling frowned but continued. "I booked a hotel for you. It's the Zhong Hua Hotel, next to that shopping place we use to always go to. Got that?" 

"...Thanks Meiling...." 

"My pleasure, and I've told Wei to send your suitcase over." 

"Thanks again...." 

"What are cousins for?!" Meiling smiled. 

"Ok...zai jian (good bye)..." 

"Zai jian..." 

Meiling hung up and sighed deeply, then she looked at Wei. "Why would the Li-xlan take Sakura away?" 

"Maybe....maybe she is part of the punishment..." 

Meiling's eyes widened in shock. "But I thought the punishment was just for Syaoran to fight against some crazy monsters that the elders will conjur up! And if he dies he dies, and if he lives, than great! But what does Sakura have to do with this?" 

"...Maybe the elders have decided to do a different type of punishment than the traidtional Li-clan one." Wei thought aloud. "We will just have to wait for new Miss Meiling." 

Meiling frowned but nodded. 

*Come back Xiaolang...with Sakura.*   
  


Syaoran jumped out of the taxi and into the hotel. He checked in, and dumped his suitcase into his huge hotel room. 

*Why did Meiling book such a large room?* Syaoran crinkled his nose. The smell of the room smelled of smoke and stail perfume. He quickly opened the window and looked out at the familiar city. *I'm back...* 

Syaoran could actually see a bit of the roof of his house from where he stood. He glared at it and stomped out of the room and to his house. *Sakura, hang on!*   
  


Sakura groaned softly, and stiffled a yawn. She slowly opened her eyes, and noticed her surroundings were unfamiliar. She sat up, and winced. Her head was throbbing with pain, and she ran her hand over the top of her head, and felt a kind of bump. 

*I must have been knocked out.* Sakura looked around the room. It was practically pitch black except for a little light seeping through the closed thick curtains. *Where...where am I?* Sakura frowned and got off the bed she had been laying on. 

Suddenly the door opened, causing Sakura to block the sudden light that seeped into the room from her eyes. She slowly dropped her hands down, and noticed a women standing by the doorway. 

She had black hair pulled up into a sort of bun. And she had a stern look on her face which made Sakura kind of scared of her. 

"Where am I?" Sakura demanded to know. 

The women raised her hand and pointed it at Sakura. "You." She started. "Are in my house. Which you can also say, is Xiaolang's house." 

"Xiaolang...isn't that Syaoran?!" Sakura gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. 

"Yes, you are right. I am Yelan Li, Syaoran Li's mother," Yelan said. 

Sakura was confused, and why was she here in the first place. "Why am I here?!" 

"Because Xiaolang failed to finish his task. And now, he must face his punishment." 

"What do I have to do with this?" Sakura asked, now really confused. 

"Because you are part of the punishment." Yelan stated matter of factly. 

Sakura backed away when Yelan ordered two men to come in. 

"I see my son has fallen in love with your beauty Miss Sakura. But if he fails the task, both of you are dead..." Yelan started walking out of the room, but Sakura stopped her. 

"How can you be so cruel to your son?! He's your own son! Your own flesh and blood!" Sakura screamed at her. 

"...The elders have their ways..." Yelan replied and disappeared down the hallway. 

The two black cloaked men walked towards Sakura. 

"What are you doing?!" Sakura cried out as one of them grabbed her arms. She felt a tingling feeling on her right arm, as if a needle was being injected into her, and she slumped onto the floor.   
  


Syaoran burst into the mansion. "WHERE IS SAKURA?!" He demanded. 

Shiefa, who was reading a book in a nearby living room jumped off the couch and ran to the front door. "Dear brother!!! What brings you back here?!" 

"You know why! So don't act stupid aruond me!" Syaoran snapped back. "WHERE IS SAKURA?!" 

"Sakura? Oh, you mean the cute little girl that was brought to the house yesterday?" 

"YES! WHERE IS SHE?!" 

Shiefa shrugged, "I wasn't really paying any attention." 

"Argh! Where's mother?!" 

"Right here son." 

Syaoran glanced up to the stairs and saw his mother standing there, with a frown. "WHERE IS SAKURA?!" He demanded again. 

"The girl you will see if you live through the task. If you don't, you both die." 

Syaoran clenched his fists tightly. "WHY?! Sakura has nothing to do with this! I didn't complete the task, and it's up to me alone to face the punishment!" 

"But...the task has everything to do with Sakura." 

Syaoran glanced down to the right of the room and saw one of the elders there. "What...what do you mean?!" 

"No more questions. Let us hurry on with the punishment." The elder snapped and led Syaoran up the stairs and through endless hallways of rooms. 

Syaoran had his sword clenched tightly in his left hand as the elder led him down another hallway and around a turn. Strangely, he didn't remember this part of the house. 

"How come I don't remember being in this part of my house..." Syaoran asked suspiciously. 

"Because this part of the house is created by magic for the task." 

Syaoran fell silent as they came to a huge double door that was shining gold faintly. 

"Through the doors, you will begin your task." 

Syaoran nodded. "I will do this. For Sakura, for Meiling, for Tomoyo, for everyone!" 

The elder nodded, impressed by Syaoran's determination. Syaoran reached for the door knob of the door, and he stepped into the room with his eyes closed slightly. 

He opened them again when he heard nothing. He turned around, and noticed that the doors had swung right closed again. He tried to open the door, but the knob was stuck. 

It was quiet dark in the room, except for a few lit torches along the decorated walls. The floor was made of a peached color marble, and the ceiling reached high up and shaped into a dome shape. The dome shape was made of glass, alowing you to see the sky. 

Syaoran returned his gaze back to eye level and scanned the room as well as he could. He took a step, and it echoed throught the room. He had a soft breathing sound, and he walked towards it. 

He knew he was getting closer and closer to whatever it was. *This could be my death....* He gripped his sword tighter, causing his knuckles to turn a ghostly white. 

Suddenly, the room lighted up and Syaoran covered his eyes from the blinding light with his hands. He slowly dropped his hands as his eyes adjusted to the new light. But when his eyes did adjust, he gasped. 

He nearly dropped his sword, but he didn't. He felt his arms go weak slightly and his legs to. 

"S..Sakura...?" He walked closer to the familar girl. 

She was laying on her back, on a higher platform in the center of the room. Sakura blossoms were sprinkled around her, and steps lead to her. 

Syaoran felt something hit him. *Is...is she dead?!* He shook the though away since he could here the soft faint breathing of Sakura. 

On the platform was a smaller stand where the Clow Book was, and beside it was the Clow Key. 

*...What are they doing here?!* Syaoran walked up the steps. *This can't be the punishment...it's to...easy...* 

He reached out to touch Sakura, but fell back. There was some energy sheild blocking Sakura away from Syaoran. Syaoran slowly stood back onto his feet, and reached for her again. This time, Sakura's eyes shot open and she shot into a sitting position. 

"Die Syaoran!" She cried.   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Die Syaoran?! Now why did Sakura say that?! And what the heck is going on?! Read on to find out! Please R+R =)   
  
  
  



	16. The Test of Love

  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*The Test of Love*--**

  
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

Syaoran gasped and jumped back just as Sakura swung her sealing wand down at his head. She gripped her wand tighter, with a very angry expression on her face. 

"Die!" She screamed again. 

Syaoran called upon his sword to block Sakura's attacks. "Stop Sakura! What are you doing?!" 

"Killing you!" She answered with an emotionless voice. 

Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes. He gasped when he noticed it wasn't her usual shimmering emerald green, but instead it was kind of blank and a dull black empty color. Like how Rika was possessed with the Sword Card once. 

"Sakura! Snap out of it!" Syaoran said, while blocking an attack. 

"Snap out of what?!" Sakura snapped and closed her eyes. "Firey, Watery, Earthy! Come to my aid! Release and dispel!" 

The Clow Book opened and the three cards were sent out towards Syaoran. Syaoran reached for one of his yellow cards. 

"Fire come forth!" He flung the thing at Earthy. "Water come forth!" He flung another card at Firey. He ducked as Watery zoomed above him. "Lighting come forth!" He threw the ofadu at Watery. 

"Sakura! You're under a spell! I know it! Just wake up! Fight!" Syaoran pleaded as he blocked again. "I don't want to hurt you!" 

"Yeah right! You always want to hurt me!" Sakura cried. "You said you didn't love me! You said it was all a foolish game! IT WAS ALL A GAME!" She screamed, but no tears came out of her blank and black eyes. 

Syaoran flinched at the words he remembered coming out of his own mouth. "Sakura...I didn't mean it...." 

Sakura swung her staff down on Syaoran, missing him by a hair. 

"Sakura! I love you! Always! Forever!" He screamed. 

Sakura stopped for a while. 

Syaoran stared at her. She seemed to be in pain. 

"...Sakura...?" Syaoran stepped closer. 

"Stay back Syaoran!" Sakura's eyes flashed to an emerald green. "Stay away from me now!" Her eyes seemed to go blank again, then emerald. "NOW! GO!" Then her eyes went blank. "DIE!" 

Syaoran gasped and fell back as her wand hit him in the knee. He moaned a bit but jumped back up. "Sakura! Stop this now! I dno't want to fight!" He jumped back up to the platform, avoiding his death. 

He saw the Clow Book out of the corner of his eye. He suddenly had an idea and ran towards the book just as Sakura was running up the platform. 

"Sakura! Stop!" Syaoran said while taking out a clow card. 

"Hey! That's my clow card!" She yelled furiously. "GIVE IT BACK!" 

Syaoran flipped the card over so Sakura could see which card it was. "Sakura...come back...fight! I love you..." 

"...Love Card.." She read the card, and it started to glow, and the Love came flowing out in swirls of pink. The card went around Sakura, twisting and spinning like ribbons around her. 

Sakura screamed. She felt her body burn and something being taken from her body. Syaoran gasped and ran to her, but Sakura shot a hand out to stop him. 

"Stay away Syaoran!" She said. 

Syaoran saw that it was _his_ Sakura. The real Sakura. "Sakura...what's wrong with you?!" 

Sakura placed a hand on her chest to sooth the pain. She fell onto her knees in pain. "L...Libra!" 

The Libra Card came to Sakura's aid, and Sakura felt her emotions being balanced out. "Syaoran! Get out of here!" 

"No! Not without you Sakura!" Syaoran said while running to her side and holding her in his arms. 

Sakura brushed him aside just as her eyes flashed blank again. "DIE!!!" She hit Syaoran hard in the chest with her wand. 

Syaoran fell against the cold marble floor witha thud. He felt the world spin around. *No!! I can't...I can't black out!!! I can't!!* He could hear Sakura walking closer, her footsteps echoing the room. 

He couldn't get up. He felt his whole body ache as he starred up at the doomed ceiling. Stars. Stars filled the sky now, glittering and twinkling. 

Sakura's shadow casted down upon Syaoran. She had a smirk on her face. "It is time for your death Li Syaoran." 

"Look!" Syaoran pointed with his finger up to the ceiling. 

Sakura followd his finger, and up to the ceilling. She saw stars, millions of them twinkling against the night sky. 

Syaoran, seeing that she was staring at the stars, continued. "Do you see those stars? They look like..." 

"A heart..." They both said in unison. 

Sakura felt herself breaking out of a shell. "GO AWAY!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" She screamed. 

Syaoran was confused at what Sakura was saying, but his eyes widened when Sakura felt onto the floor, and something misty and swirly came floating out of her body. It floated up to the ceiling, and disappeared in a flash. 

Syaoran stood up slowly, and limped over to Sakura. "Sakura!!! Sakura...wake up!!" He shook her gently. 

Suddenly, Sakura's aura flared and flung Syaoran back against a wall. She floated over to the Clow Book on the platform, her eyes were still closed, but her arm outstretched to the book. With her other hand, she felt for the key and she opened the book. 

All the cards came flying out and swirled around Sakura, all shimmering with light. The cards all started to glow a bright bright pink, and Sakura started glowing with them all. 

"Key that hides the forces of darkness, show your true form before me, I, Sakura, your mistress, command you under our contract, release..." Sakura said in a flat voice, her eyes shot open. 

Her key started to shake and twist and finally changed into the star wand. The cards all started to turn a pink color, and they all started chanting. 

"Mistress..." 

They all floated into the 'Sakura Book', and Sakura felt her knees give in and she fell onto the cold marble floor. 

Syaoran was stunned at what had happened right in front of him. *what...what happened?!* He crawled over to Sakura, and carried her in his arms. 

The door to the room swung wide open as he stepped out, and he was greeted with thunderous applaus that almost made his ears deaf. 

"...What?" 

He glanced around the room, and saw Yelan, his sisters, all the elders, Wei, Meiling, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue, and a whole bunch of people he did not know. 

"You passed the punishment dear." Yelan smiled proudly at his son. 

"What?" He felt so confused. "What do you mean?! It was totally crazy in there! Sakura, she tried to kill me, and I tried to save her, and everything was just so weird!" 

Yelan shooed everyone away, and he led his son into her bedroom. Syaoran placed Sakura on his mother's bed, and went back to staring at his mother. 

"I don't get it mother..." 

Yelan smiled at her son. "The...the elders decided that this punishment should be a test of your emotions." She explained. "So, Sakura was injected with a possession fluid so she would think that you hated her." 

"Why?!" Syaoran asked angrily. 

"Don't get angry yet. She's alright now anyways." Yelan continued. "We all wanted to know, if it was worth loosing all the clow cards just because of this girl. But now I see, and so do the elders, how strong your love is with this girl." She said softly, and glanced at Sakura. "She is a very beautiful and strong young lady Syaoran. I can feel it in her aura." 

Syaoran smiled slightly. "She is." 

Yelan nodded, "I knew that you could make the right choices Xiaolang." She hugged her son. "You are the rightful leader of the Li-clan, you deserve this place very much." 

"So...so I can be with Sakura?" Syaoran asked hopefully. 

Yelan smiled brightly at her son. "Of course, if it will give you happiness, and it is your choice, then of course, you may. I know, that if your father was here, he could be very very proud of you." 

Syaoran smiled again. 

"I will always be with Sakura, mother. That is my destiny, and she is my destiny."   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: ^^;; Ok, the next chapter is the FINAL chapter =( Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this fic and please R+R! Thanks everyone for your support and everything =D I will be writing the final chapter soon, and I will be starting my new fic! Actually, I've already started on it ^^;; Anyways, stay tooned for the final chapter of The Final Task! 


	17. They Parted

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP and not me.   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
() Translation   
~ Inserted sound like laughing or coughing   
  
  
  
  
  


**The Final Task**   
**--*They Parted*--**   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura yawned softly as her eyes fluttered open. The first question that came to her was *where am i?* She slowly sat up, but she felt a light pressure near the end of the bed, a bit on her legs. 

Her eyes widened. "Shaoran..." She said softly. 

He groaned slightly and woke up. "Wa? Sakura!!! You're finally awake!" He hugged her tightly, causing Sakura to blush. 

"What do you mean 'finally'? How long have I been asleep?" Sakura asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

"Six whole days! Do you know how long that is?!" He practically yelled, but he calmed down and gave Sakura one of his rare smiles. "I'm just so so so so so so so so glad you're alright!" 

"...I thought you didn't love me anymore..." Sakura mumbled, looking down at the carpeted floor. 

Syaoran frowned slightly, and held Sakura's chin so that their eyes met. "I would never not love you Sakura Kinomoto. I will always, until the end of time, love you." 

Sakura blushed furiously. "I love you to Li Syaoran! Forever!" Sakura giggled slightly. 

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked. 

"Hahahahahahaah! Where did you get the corny line of 'Until the end of time'!? Hahahahahahaha!" Sakura dropped back down to the bed laughing. 

Syaoran frowned, then a smirk went onto his lips. "You're gonna pay for laughing at me Sakura Kinomoto!!" Syaoran reached for Sakura and started tickling her like mad. 

"Onegai!!! Stop!!!" Sakura laughed and yelled at the same time. "Hoe!!!" 

"Sorry to...er...interupt you two..." 

Syaoran gasped and jumped off the bed and turned furiously red when his mother stepped in. "Mother! Hi! Why didn't you knock?!" He asked, frustrated and embarrassed. 

Sakura was still giggling. 

Yelan smiled at his son, and started laughing at bit to. "You needn't be embarrassed Xiaolang. If your love for Sakura is true, then just show it." 

Syaoran turned redder and nodded. "Ok mom..." 

"I have phoned Sakura's family about her being over here. They were quiet shocked that she was all the way in Hong Kong." Yelan chuckled slightly and frowned softly. "But, Sakura you are going back to Tomoeda tonight." 

Sakura stopped laughing. "Can Syaoran come?" 

Yelan sighed and frowned softly. "I'm very sorry Sakura, but Syaoran has his duties and family oblications here in Hong Kong to take care of." 

Syaoran's face fell. "...What?!" He uttered furiously. "Mother! You know I love Sakura, yet you must sepreate us! Why?!" 

"The rules of the Li-clan are strictly the rules. The elders follow the rules, so you, being the leader of the Li-clan, must do so to," Yelan stated and turned around to leave. "I suggest you get ready to leave Sakura dear. Your flight is only merily two hours away." 

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other for the longest time. Tears streamed down Sakura's face. 

"Oh Syaoran! I wish you didn't have to be the leader of the Li-clan! I wish that we were freed from all our responibilities..." Sakura said softly. "I just want to be with you!" 

Syaoran blinked his own tears away. He shoudn't cry, espeically if Sakura needed him now. 

He wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders. "I promise, that when I'm done all the stupid duties of the clan, I will visit you." 

"But it will be so long..." Sakura grumbled. 

"But have hope Sakura. Don't give up on me!" 

Sakura looked into Syaoran's amber eyes. "I would never give up on you Shaoran!" 

"I don't know how long this will be, but I promise you, we will meet again!" 

"I've heard a saying that promises are meant to be broken..." Sakura said sadly. 

Syaoran frowned, and leaned over and kissed Sakura. Sakura was stunned, but she kissed back. She felt all her worries slip away, and that she was in a fairy tale, with her prince charming. 

They parted. 

"Don't say that Sakura..." Syaoran said softly to her. 

Sakura sniffled and nodded. "Ok, I will wait for you to come back. You will come back to me." She said it as a statement, and not a question.   
  


They kissed for the longest time in the airport. 

Some were starring at them and some commenting that they made such a great couple. Some started pointing at Syaoran, and saying that he was the leader of the Li-clan. 

Sakura and Syaoran ignored all their voices. They were in bliss in each other's arms, and they would soon have to say good-bye. 

"All passengers on Flight 108 to Tomoeda, Japan, the flight will be leaving in 10 mintues." A voice came over the loud speakers. 

"That's...that's my flight..." Sakura said sadly as if the world had just crumbled. 

"Remember, don't give up. I will always be there for you, and with you." 

Sakura nodded solemnly. "You must remember me Syaoran..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Love Card. "I..I want to give this to you." 

"You...you can't! It's your card! It's a Sakura Card!" Syaoran stuttered. 

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Take it. My love will always be with you that way." 

Sakura placed the card in Syaoran's hands. He gripped it tightly and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a green amulet with a wolf on it. "This was given to me by my father. I want you to have it with you always." 

"But...I can't! It's to valuable to you..." Sakura gaped. 

Syaoran placed the amulet into Sakura's palms. "You...you better get going..." 

Sakura gripped his hand tightly. 

They parted. 

"Farewell..." Sakura waved. 

Syaoran waved back, with a little smile on his lips. "Remember me, and don't give up hope." 

Sakura nodded, "I will wait for you. We will meet again Li Syaoran!" 

"Yes Sakura Kinomoto, we will meet again." Syaoran stopped waving as Sakura's figure disappeared into the crowd. 

He could feel her aura parting slowly. And soon he could not feel anymore of it. 

And so... 

They parted.   
  
  
  
  


***--The End--***   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: And so they parted! Thank you everyone for reading my second CCS fic!!! I love guys for all your wonderful support and please stay tooned for my next fic! Thank you again and again for reading The Final Task, and I hope you all enjoyed it =D Sayonara minna! 

**~Xiaoling~**   
  
  
  
  



End file.
